Guerreros y Magos: La piedra filosofal
by ISGH
Summary: La paz ha vuelto, pero no para Gohan. Un años después del torneo de Cell, descubre que es un mago. Ahora debe ocultar sus poderes de la comunidad mágicas y de sus compañeros, a mismo tiempo que decide, con la ayuda de sus amigos, ayudar a Harry, sin ser descubierto.
1. La nueva escuela y el cuarto mago

**Historias de los personajes en negritas.**

* * *

_**La nueva escuela y el cuarto**_

* * *

Las Tres Escobas era el lugar más popular de Hogsmeade. Cálido, lleno de gente, un poco de humo, pero limpio y acogedor, era el lugar favorito. Es por ello que también era el lugar perfecto donde hablar de temas que eran mejor mantener en secreto. Nadie prestaba atención a su alrededor, mas que a sus amistades y conocidos. Eldrick Crawford era un hombre inteligente, y sabía de eso. Había acordado reunirse con dos amigos suyos, pero al olvidarse que su reloj estaba adelantado, llegó 15 minutos antes de lo acordado. El hombre destacaba de la multitud por ser el único usando vestimenta _muggle_ (negra). Esta ocultaba su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, del cual nadie podría percatarse. A pesar de sus ropas, los demás no le daban importancia pues había _aparecido_ frente a la puerta. El hombre era de pelo negro, tez pálida, rostro rectangular, barbilla cuadrado, nariz ligeramente curva, vestido de ropas negras y parecía un bastante joven, aunque la mirada de sus ojos azules del apuesto hombre decían que era mucho más viejo o había vivido mucho. Era la mirada de un sabio. Estaba dando el último sorbo a su taza de te cuando la puerta del local se abrió.

Por la puerta, entraron dos hombres. El primero tenía un rostro puntiaguado, ojos verdes, pelo oscuro, fina barba y vestía ropas de mago de color verde esmeralda. El segundo era alto, bastante musculoso, de pelo castaño y algo ondulado, nariz aguileña, ojos café, con una cicatriz al lado de su ceja izquierda y vestido con túnica azul, con cuello de tortuga, y botas y guantes que parecían adaptarse adaptarse a sus manos y pies. De este último detalle nadie se percató. Los dos amigos se acercaron a la mesa de Elrick.

- No importa cuantas veces te vea Livius, me resulta extraño verte teñido. - Le dijo Elrick a su amigo de ojos grises, cuando estaban a punto de sentarse.

- No importa si nos vimos hace poco, lo educado es saludar a los amigos - lo corrigió Livius -. Además, sabes bien que si no lo hago la gente me confundiría con mi hermano, y no quiero nada que con él ni mi familia.

**Muchas cosas que podría conocerse sobre Livius Leblanc eran mentira, como el color de su pelo, el de sus ojos y su apellido. Aquel hombre de 36 años había nacido en Inglaterra. Él y su hermano gemelo eran los únicos hijos de una familia de magos aristócratas de una larga tradición purista. Sus amistades, círulo social y sus conyuges debían ser sólo de familias de ****_sangre pura_****. y sus padres les prohibían relacionarse con magos o brujas de ****_sangre sucia_**** (cuyos padres eran ****_muggles_****) o mestizos (que alguno de sus padres o ancestros fuese ****_muggle_****). A Livius le asqueaba este fanatismo. Al igual que todos en su familia, había sido enviado a un prestigioso colegio internado del país. Al terminar su educación mágico, entre los hermanos se repartirían las responsabilidades de los negocios familiares. Esto, al final, nunca llegó a suceder. Antes de repartirse la herencia, el hermano de Livius anunció a la familia que había sido aceptado para formar parte de los Mortífagos, a un grupo mágico terrorista que tenía como objetivo la purificación de la sangre mágica en todo el mundo y someter a los muggles. Su familia, que desde hacía tiempo apoyaba de los Mortífagos, lo ovacionó como a un héroe. Asqueado por el comportamiento de su familia, les echó en cara todas sus verdades por apoyar a un grupo de psicópatas y les dijo que no quería seguir formando parte de ****_esa_**** familia. Por supuesto, eso no fue tan grave para sus padres como lo que hizo inmediatamente después: Livius reveló que estaba enamorado de una ****_muggle_****, que había estado saliendo con ella por tres años e iban a casarse. Luego de revelar su secreto, salió de la casa sin hacer caso a los gritos de sus padres, abandonando así su apellido y su país junto a su prometida. Al mismo tiempo, sus padres lo desheredaron y borraron del árbol familiar.  
Se fue a vivir junto a su esposa a Japón, donde hizo fortuna no sólo a través negocios mágicos sino también ****_muggles_****, como inversionista en Corporación Cápsula. Había hecho amistad con el Dr. Brief, al igual que con su hija y Goku. Había oído sobre las increibles hazañas del joven guerrero durante 21° y 22° Torneo de las Artes Marciales y de sus aventuras pero, a pesar de tener una mente mucho más abierta que cualquier mago, no podía creer que un simple ****_muggle_****, en especial un niño, pudiese hacer tales cosas. Mucho menos creía en las esferas del dragón. No creía que existiese poder en la Tierra capaz de revivir a los muertos. Todo cambió con el regreso de Piccolo Daimaō. Durante ese tiempo fue testigo de los asesinatos de Krillin y el maestro Roshi, de la victoria de Goku sobre el rey de los demonios y la resurrección de los asesinados. Desde ese día empezó a entrenar artes marciales junto al maestro Roshi y a explorar más en la magia y el ki, creyendo firmemente que podría haber alguna relación entre ambos.**

- Eso no importa. Lo importante es saber de qué quieres hablarnos - el mago con cuello de tortuga se mostraba ansioso, pero también irrritado - y por qué aquí, en el otro extremo del mundo, cuando podías haberlo hecho durante la fiesta de Bulma o en cualquier parte de Japón.

- Adolphus, mi peludo amigo, siempre has hablado de este lugar, y quería conocer. -dijo Eldrick alegre y como si estuviese haciendo una broma.

- Déjate de tontería y dinos la razón de esta reunión. - exasperó Adolphus, tratando de mantener la voz baja - ¿Y podrías ser más discreto respecto a mi condición?

- No te preocupes, usé uno de mis hechizos. Nadie nos puede escuchar.

**Adolphus Howlett tenía 32 años. A los diez años había sido mordido por un hombre lobo. Aquella pequeña herida en el rostro fue la única que tuvo del cuello para arriba. El resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo la base del cuello, estaba cubierto por horribles marcas de arañazos y una mordedura en el hombro. Esta fue la razón por la que se cubría tanto el cuerpo. Fue un milagro que sobreviviese. Los hombres lobos eran temidos y marginados dentro de la sociedad mágica. Por suerte, el director de Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechizería de esa época no tenía prejuicios y le permitió asistir bajo ciertas condiciones para que nadie se enterase de su maldición.  
Cuando tenía 15 años sucedieron dos acontecimientos que marcaron su vida. el primero fue la misteriosa destrucción de la Luna. Aquello le había trajo la esperanza de tener una vida normal, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser el segundo acontecimiento: la aparición de una nueva Luna que empezó a orbitar alrededor de la Tierra, al mismo ritmo que su predecesora, tres meses después. (****_Fue un milagro que Goku jamás se transformase_****). Al terminar su educación, desesperado por averiguar más sobre lo ocurrido, viajó a Japón. Su prometida lo acompañó (durante la Primera Guerra Mágica era común que los jóvenes se comprometiesen y casasen a temprana edad, por temor a no ser asesinados al siguiente día). Fueron al Torneo de las Artes Marciales como espectadores y fueron testigos de uno de los combates de Goku y sus amigos. Adolphus, deseoso de saber más sobre las ****_técnicas avanzadas_**** de las artes marciales, pidió a Roshi que le enseñase.  
Era excelente elaborando pociones, en especial la poción ****_matalobos_**** (que le permitía estar consciente como humano durante sus transformaciones), por lo que sus transformaciones no serían un problema tan grave. Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de Piccolo Daimaō y el asesinato del maestro Roshi. Cuando su mentor fue revivido, Howlett le pidió a su maestro usar las esferas del dragón para curarse de su enfermedad. Roshi se lo prohibió, afirmando que, en un futuro, en su transformación hallaría la fuerza necesaria; pero cuando aprendiese a aceptar su condición, así la controlaría. Su nuevo discípulo no entendió lo que dijo hasta varios años más tarde.  
El hombre lobo peleó, junto a sus amigos magos, contra los saiyajines cuando aterrizaron en la Capital del Este de Japón. Para ese entonces estaba casado (con su prometida antes mencionada), tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Gohan y vivía en un pueblo cerca de la aquella capital. Había ido de compras luego de haberse preparado durante un año para el ataque. Cuando los invasores llegaron hizo lo posible para detenerlos, pero eran demasiado fuerte y murió junto con los habitantes de la ciudad. Los otros magos apenas lograron salvarse y quedaron inconscientes. Estando en el Más Allá, vio la transformación de Vegeta y cómo el extraterrestre podía controlar su transformación. Cuando fue revivido usando las esferas de Namek, y habiendo comprendido las palabras de su maestro, iba a pedir dos deseos antes que los namekianos se fuesen, aunque, a pedido de su mentor, sólo pidió uno: restaurar la Luna (que había sido destruida por Piccolo para evitar que Gohan se transformase) A Shenlong le pidió el segundo deseo: modificar la memoria de los habitantes de la Tierra y borrar toda evidencia sobre dos hechos: la destrucción de la Luna (tanto la primera como la segunda) y su condición de hombre lobo. Sólo los guerreros Z y sus familias sabrían la verdad. Con respecto al deseo del maestro Roshi, nunca se supo que había pedido pues se lo había dicho en secreto al patriarca Moori.  
A partir de ese momento, aceptó su condición y entrenó para controlar su transformación. Luego de seis mese de arduo trabajo, logró controlarla y descubrió que a medida que su transformación se pareciese más a un humano, más incrementaba su poder. También descubrió que podría transformarse sin necesidad de la luna llena y decidir si transformarse durante esta. Por supuesto existía dos condiciones para la transformación controlada: la primeraera que de cada 72 horas expuesto a la luna llena o a los rayos Blutz, estaba obligado a transformarse durante 6 horas para poder mantener el control; y la segunda, la duración de su transformación, estando no expuesto a la luna llena, dependía de las horas expuestas a la radiación lunar. Su transformación duraba la misma cantidad de horas a la exposición en las que no se transformaba. Esta condición no fue un inconveniente pues aprendió a crear una luna artificial.  
Al terminar su entrenamiento, que le fue útil para sobrevivir en la pelea contra los androides 19 y 20, fue a la Corporación Cápsula a pedirle a Bulma que le fabricase una pasamontañas (que le cubriese hasta su nariz), guantes y zapatos especiales para cuando se transformase y así evitar contagiar a otros por accidente. (Estas ropas se acomodaban a la forma del hombre lobo de tal manera que podía usar sus garras y colmillos sin contagiar al atacado).**

- También quisiera saber por qué estás tan feliz. - preguntó Adolphus con curiosidad y preocupación - Nunca haces bromas a menos que estés de muy buen humor.

Eldrick nunca mostraba sus emociones, excepto frente a su hija, Elisha. Hacer esto frente a otros significaba que algo bueno había sucedido, pero por la bromas que hacía, Adolphus y Livius empezaban a preocuparse por la naturaleza de noticias.

- Y lo estoy, por muchas razones.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que quieres decirnos? - preguntó Livius. Tratándose de Eldrick, nunca se sabía.

- Sí, de hecho.

Hubo una pausa pues la camarera había llegado, trayendo tres tazas con té. Una vez ella se retiró, los magos continuaron.

- Recordarán nuestro proyecto.

Luego de su primer encuentro con Trunks del futuro, Eldrick se empeñó en la idea de fundar una escuela para enseñar a los jóvenes a desarrollar "habilidades excepcionales", no sólo magos. Apoyaron el proyecto sólo por amistad, pero no creyeron que lograría algo. Le dijeron que de saberlo, el Ministerio jamás se lo permitirían y lo recomendable era hacer un colegio sólo para magos. No esperaban que continuara, en especial luego del torneo de Cell, cuando el proyecto pareció haber quedado en el olvido.

Hubo una pausa larga. ninguno de los dos sabía qué responder.

- Se me había olvidado.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. La verdad es que Adolphus quería olvidarlo. Sabía de los medios necesarios para alcanzar el objetivo y prefirió olvidar el tema.

- Yo también, pero que recuerde, la idea era tuya - señaló Livius, preocupado, pues tampoco quería formar parte de la empresa-, pero necesitabas nuestra ayuda para unos asuntos del Ministerio.

- Y les agradezco su ayuda. Y también sus recomendaciones - Agradeció, ansioso y feliz-. Lo hemos logrado.

El silencio fue corto, pero por ese momento Livius y Adolphus pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo que intentaban buscar solución o escape.

- ¿El Ministerio?, ¿el gobiernos _muggle_?, ¿cuánto saben?

- Los Ministerios y los gobiernos no saben nada. Creen que la escuela es una común y corriente, según como cada uno lo defina.

Al principio, los rostros de Adolphus y Livius se volvieron pálidos (para Livius, más pálido de lo que ya era). El mago frente a ellos los había cómplices de un engaño al Ministerio de Magia británico y a su respectivo gobierno _muggle_. De descubrirse, sus secretos se sabrían, los secretos de los demás secretos se sabrían. Y aún peor, el proyecto era ilegal, los mandarían a Azkaban a los tres. ¿Qué pasaría con sus familias? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la comunidad mágica?

Así fue fue al principio, hasta que sus preocupación fueron sustituidas por otras. Eldrick no había dicho Ministero ni gobierno, sino _Ministerios_ y _gobiernos_, en plural. Sus rostros pálidos empezarona enrojecerse de cólera.

- ¿SABES LOS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, CRAWFORD? - gritó Livius - ¡NOS VAS A MANDAR A LOS TRES A UN DESTINO PEOR QUE AZKABAN!

- Piensa en qué pasará con el mundo si descubren nuestros secretos. - Adolphus estaba igual de furioso, pero parecía que Livius había, también, liberado parte de la cólera de su compañero - ¿Qué será de nuestros amigos?, ¿de nuestras familias?, ¿de tu hija?

Antes estas últimas palabras, Crawford reaccionó. Nunca se había sentido tan insultado o enfadado como ahora.

**Eldrick Crawford, aunque parecía el más joven del grupo, era en realidad el más viejo de guerreros Z. A excepción de los magos presentes, todos conocían poco sobre él. De su vida, todos conocían dos detalles, además del hecho de ser ****_muggle_**** e inmortal: tenía más de 1200 años (esto lo sabían por algunos de sus relatos, aunque su edad nadie la sabía con exactitud) y, hasta muchos años antes de conocer a Goku, había sido un mago tenebroso.**

**Según él a los 8 años entró en contacto con el mundo mágico sin ser descubierto. Averiguó más sobre la magia. A los 20, creyendo que jamás llegaría a ser mago, viajó a Oriente, donde se decía que existía un poder que los ****_muggles_**** podían dominar, el ki. Luego de varios años de entrenamiento, a los 35, se le ocurrió la brillante teoría que los el gen mágico permitía una conexión, mezcla o fusión entre diferentes tipos de energía que habían dentro del ser humano. Su entrenamiento le permitió tener una vida mucho más prolongada que los demás. Luego de 50 años de entrenamiento y experimentos, logró hacer magia.  
Preocupado por su mortalidad (nadie sabía su razón) y ansioso por aprender y explorar más en la magia, buscó ser inmortal sin necesidad de dañar su alma. Aunque logró su cometido, se adentró tanto en las artes oscuras que se convirtió en un mago tenebroso y fue culpable de varios crímenes durante siglos. Ninguno de estos crímenes pudo ser asociado a él, puesto que jamás la comunidad mágica conoció de su existencia y que había desarrollado las habilidades de regenerar su cuerpo y envejecer y rejuvenecer a su gusto. Además, al no tener el gen mágico, su magia dejaba rastros indetectables para los magos.  
Durante el último siglo de su vida se hizo de un discípulo. Enseñarle a aquel joven mago le permitió verse a sí mismo tal como era. Movido por la duda y el arrepentimiento, intentó reformar a su aprendiz sin éxito. Crawford abandonó a su estudiante y viajó por el mundo buscando redención (dedicó su vida a repara el daño que había hecho a los descendientes de sus víctimas). Sus viajes lo llevaron a Japón, donde vivían los descendientes de la familia Son, descendientes de la última de sus victimas. Allí Descubrió que el último miembro de la familia había muerto a manos de una bestia, por lo que buscó al nieto adoptivo del anciano Son Gohan, Son Goku. Durante su estadía en Japón conoció y se enamoró de la mujer quien lo cambió para bien y en el futuro se volvería su esposa. En el 22° Torneo de las Artes Marciales, conoció al futuro protector de la Tierra y fue testigo de su poder. Hizo amistad con el joven y a partir de ese momento decidió seguir sus pasos como hombre de bien. Años después, el ancestral mago se convirtió en padre de una niña.  
Su felicidad duró poco. Garlick Jr., un poderoso mago y manipulador de ki quien prolongó su vida y mutiló su alma y cuerpo más alla de lo ****_normal_****, buscaba las esferas del dragón para obtener la inmortalidad. Eldrick tenía la esfera dentro de su casa (en la cuna de su hija) pero en el momento que llegaron los hombres de Garlick Jr. él no se encontraba. Su esposa intentó ocultar la esfera y engañar a los esbirros, pero fue descubierta. De haber entregado la esfera, no existiría lugar seguro en el mundo para su hija y sabía que ellos no dejarían testigos. La madre se sacrificó por su hija otorgándole la protección mágica. Al volver a casa, Eldrick rescató a su hija de entre los escombros, averiguó sobre lo sucedido y fue a pelear contra Garlick, dejando a su hija al cuidado de Bulma.  
Eldrick se culpó por la muerte de su amada. Una vez derrotado el inmortal, Crawford dedicó su vida a dos objetivos: cuidar de su única hija y (deseando reunirse con su esposa en el más allá y no ver a su hija morir antes que él) volver a ser mortal, lo cual era mucho más difícil que alcanzar la inmortalidad. Hasta el momento, no lo ha logrado pero, gracias a la información de Trunks del futuro (el hecho de haber sido asesinado por los androides luego de haber vuelto a ser mortal), sabe que lo logrará algún día.**

El ancestral mago oscuro se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y por un instante en ellos pudo verse un brillo rojo. Emitía un aura tal que para alguien ordinario, incluso mago, le sería difícil respirar.

- Es por todos ellos que hago esto. - Eldrick hizo lo posible para retener su ira -O tengo que recordarles TODO.

Adolphus y Livius se tranquilizaron más que nada por el miedo. Eldrick, al ver a sus amigos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se tranquilizó. A continuación, Crawford le hizo recordar.

- Trunks nos dijo sobre los androides y el daño que hicieron. ¡Todos los guerreros asesinados!, ¡el 90% de la población fue exterminada!, ¡los magos a un sólo paso de la extinción! La humanidad pudo haber tenido una oportunidad si magos y no magos hubiesen trabajado juntos. Pero no lo hicieron, y miren las consecuencias. Lo mismo se puede decir de Cell. La comunidad mágica pudo haber ayudado pero no lo hizo. Sólo nosotros logramos hacer algo: le arrebatamos a Cell su magia antes que el Ministerio se enterase - estuvimos 15 días en coma pero valió la pena. Los muggles intentaron detenerlo pero, bueno, ya sabemos cuál fue el resultado. Y con respecto a Bojack, es un milagro que estemos vivos, en especial nuestros hijos. - aquellas últimas cuatro palabras le causaron un nudo en la garganta.

Los tres magos sintieron culpa, amargura y tristeza. Ellos tenían sus familias y habían permitido a sus hijos participar en aquel torneo que, de no ser por Gohan pudo haberse vuelto en una carnicería. Allí hubo magos y, al igual que los _muggles_, no hicieron nada y prefirieron confiar en Hercule, quien sabían no tenía oportunidad.

- Concuerdo con ustedes - continuó Eldrick -, el plan es arriesgado pero, ¿no lo es más dejar el mundo tal como está? Todos aceptamos en darle el crédito a Hércules (Mr. Satan), pero no podemos dejar la paz y el futuro del mundo en sus manos. No podemos dejar que sus discípulos y sus futuros discípulos, todos una bola de músculos sin cerebro ni verdadera fuerza, mantengan la paz. También sé que hace poco usamos las esferas de Namek para borrar la memoria de todo el planeta y toda evidencia sobre nuestros secretos: sobre nuestros poderes, sobre los extraterrestres y las veces que el cielo se oscureció al usar las esferas. Sé todo eso, yo estuve allí, pero, al igual que yo, Gohan y Piccolo lo dijeron: es inevitable que se sepa la verdad. Si no es hoy o mañana o en un futuro no muy lejano, entonces lo será en uno lejano. No podemos depender en que la paz dure por siempre, la estaríamos dejando a la suerte. Las amenazas no vienen sólo de la Tierra. No sólo es inevitable que se sepa sobre el ki, sino también sobre la magia. El Estatuto del secreto es el producto de un inadecuado y sobrevalorado orgullo mago. Es verdad, así que no pongan esas caras. - Agregó al ver a los dos magos ofendidos - La humanidad debe aprender convivir de verdad si quiere vivir y prosperar. Además, no vamos a estar aquí por siempre, debemos tener aprendices, sucesores, no solo a nuestros hijos. - dio un respiro antes de decir lo que continuaba. - Si no hacemos nada, en cuanto se sepa la verdad, el mundo caerá por su propio peso.

La verdad fue, para Livius y Adolphus, como un balde de agua fría. No les gustó la idea, pero sabían que debían aceptarla.

- Tienes razón - Adolphus fue el primero en hablar -, pero sabes lo difícil que va a ser. No sé de lo _muggles_, pero no creo que las familias de magos estén dispuestos a inscribir a sus hijos en una escuela como la tuya.

- Si ninguna familia _muggle_ está dispuesto a afirmar que existe la magia, aún habiéndola visto y sabiendo que es real; que te hace creer que los hará una familia mágica respecto a las "_artes muggles"_.

- Buen punto.

- ¿Pero si lo hacen? - preguntó Livius.

- Podemos darles la opción de borrar su memoria y olvidarlo todo, o hacerlo sin su consentimiemto.

- ¿Planes usar hechizos desmemorizantes? - a pesar de haber preguntado, Livius sabía que la respuesta no sería la que deseaba.

- Las pociones fueron más efectivas a largo plazo. - dijo tranquilamente Eldrick.

- No sé porque preguntas si sabes la respuesta. - le dijo Adolphus a Livius, que se tapaba la cara con sus manos. Adolphus, ahora mirando a Eldrick, le habló, al darse cuenta de un detalle - ¿Dijiste "fueron"?

- Sí, pero sólo tuve que usarla una vez, a un vecino chismoso. Desde hace tiempo tenemos a los alumnos listos. La escuela está lista. - dijo Eldrick tranquilamente. Sus amigos ahora lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ambos no entendían por qué se seguían sorprendiendo.

- ¿Qué tan lista? - preguntó Livius.

- El terreno ya está, va a ser en cuatro de mis islas, lo suficientemente grandes para que vengan jóvenes de todo el mundo. Las instalaciones también. Todo está listo, sólo falta completar el personal para empezar clases este año.

- ¿Este año?, ¿en setiembre? - se sorprendió Adolphus.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuantos profesores te faltan? - Livius retomó la conversación.

- Dos. Me falta que el director y el nuevo profesor acepten sus puestos de trabajo.

Los dos invitados se miraron el uno al otro. Al darse cuenta que ambos pensaban lo mismo, dirigieron su mirada a Eldrick.

- ¿Quieres que yo sea el director y Adolphus el profesor?

- De hecho es al revés, pero sí, ustedes ya están contratados.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron ambos. Luego, indignados de nuevo, volvieron a regañar a su amigo.

- Sabes que tengo negocios importantes en Japón y quieres que trabaje como profesor.

- Yo también tengo un negocio, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa sabes lo que pensarán si descubren que su director es un hombre lobo.

Adolphus había dicho las palabras que, de no ser por el hechizo de Crawford, habrían sido el peor error de su vida. Eso le permitió darse cuenta que, a pesar de no se escuchado, aún podían se vistos. Vio a los clientes de las Tres Escobas y no pudo evitar percatarse de su extraño comportamiento.

- Sé que nadie nos escucha, pero porqué actúan como si...

- ... estuviésemos teniendo una tranquila conversación en vez de un fuerte discusión.- Eldrick completó la oración - Un hechizo mío. Nosotros estamos discutiendo, pero ellos lo que ven es una "grabación" de una de nuestras antiguas conversaciones. Lo que ellos oyen, ven y sienten es una ilusión, un recuerdo nuestro para ser más preciso.

Los dos magos demoraron un poco en procesar la información. A aquel "_muggle_" le encantaba burlarse de la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - reanudó Adolphus la conversación sobre el colegio. Él dudaba se el adecuado para el puesto.

- Porque si deseamos alumnos excepcionales, necesitamos profesores excepcionales.

- Eso lo sabemos - dijo el hombre lobo, sin importarle su falta de modestia -, ¿pero por qué a mí como director?

- Porque sólo nuestros alumnos lo sabrán. Los niños mordidos por hombres lobos podrán entrar y ser aceptados. Y porque así sabrán que no hay nada imposible para ellos. Hay que cambiar el modo de pensar y tú serías el primer paso.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar. Eldrick tenía razón. El colegio no sólo era una idea innovadora, sino revoluvionaria.

- Esto podías haberlo dicho durante la fiesta. - regañó Livius a Eldrick.

- De hecho lo hice con Krillin y Tien. También hablé con Bulma.

La respuesta sorprendió a los dos invitados, pero también les hizo darse cuenta de algo más.

- ¿Ellos van a ser profesores?

- Tien y Krillin ya lo son. Bulma no va a enseñar, ella me ha estado ayudando con las instalaciones. Les dije que habría variedad de los alumnos, obviamente será igual para los maestros.

- ¿Hay otros maestros excepcionales?

- Varios amigos de Goku, otros amigos míos y de ustedes, unos rechazados de sus sociedad por tener la mente _demasiado abierta_.

La conversación se detuvo. Volvieron a procesar la nueva información, pero esta vez no se demoraron por su contenido, sino por lo que no había dicho, o mejor dicho por donde y cuando lo había dicho.

- Si pudiste habernos dicho todo esto antes, la pregunta sería: ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivos de esta reunión?

Livius había atinado. El rostro de Eldrick se volvió más serio y acercándose, les hizo respondió a ambos con dos preguntas.

- Nunca se han preguntado por qué Cell era un mago, dónde obtuvo Gero el gen mágico.

A diferencia de la escuela, Livius y Adolphus sí se habían olvidado de la magia de Cell. Al darse cuenta que ellos se habían olvidado, Eldrick prosiguió.

- Durante nuestro duelo contra Cell sentí nuestras energías mágicas, pero también una más. En ese momento supe de quién era el gen, pero lo creía imposible, así que empecé a investigar. No pude confirmar mis sospechas hasta hace unos días. - En ese momento acercó mano izquierda a su reloj de pulsera y, por arte de magia, apareció una carpeta, la cual mágicamente había sido encogido para caber debajo de su reloj- Tome esto del Ministerio de Magia británico.

Al abrir la carpeta, lo primero que vieron fue una fotografía en blanco y negro de Gohan, tomada hacía unos años. Leyeron el archivo completo, aunque no les era necesario, bastaba con ver la fotografía para saberlo. Los dos estaban más que sorprendidos.

- No lo puedo creer. - Adolphus fue el primero en reaccionar - Gohan no puede ser un mago. Lo sabríamos, lo hubiésemos sentido.

- No, te equivocas. - lo corrigió Eldrick - No lo conocimos hasta después de la invasión de los saiyajines y para ese momento ya tenía suficiente control de su poder como para no mostrar signos de magia.

- Pero debe ser un error - insistió Livius - , a pesar de eso, Gohan se ha enfadado muchas veces. En Namek debí haberlo sentido. Estuve allí. ¿Por qué no sentí magia alguna?

- Porque la energía del ki era mucho mayor a la energía mágica. Estaba disfrazada, escondida, no podías detectarla.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Sí, Piccolo incluso lo confirmó. - Eldrick se detuvo y respiró profundo, conociendo el significado sus siguientes palabras - Durante sus seis meses de entrenamiento logró _aparecerse_ e hizo aparecer comida de la nada.

- Lo primero es casi imposible para alguien de su edad, y lo segundo es imposible para cualquier mago.

- Kami podía hacerlo. - señaló Adolphus, quien seguía leyendo el archivo.

- Porque él era "Kami". - Livius se mantenía serio, pero en realidad estaba tratando de no mostrarse alarmado - No sólo estas afirmado que Gohan es un mago, sino que es mucho más poderoso de lo que nosotros creíamos. ¡Rompió una de las leyes de Gamp!

- ¿Seguro que se _apareció_? - preguntó Adolphus, esperando que hubiese algún error - ¿No habrá sigo una técnica similar a la Teletransportación?

- Piccolo me dijo que su ki había aumenta, pero no lo usó. - contestó Eldrick.

- ¿No habrá sido el gen de algún otro mago? - preguntó Livius - Tengo entendido que Bulma sigue tratando de descifrar los códigos de Gero.

- No ha progresado muchos. Hasta hace unas semanas se estancó.

Parecía que se habían rendido - no había prueba que contradijese a Eldrick -, pero tampoco había prueba más sólida que lo respaldase, se dio cuenta Livius.

- ¿Tienes pruebas más sólidas?

- Las tengo. Cerca a su casa hay un árbol con un enorme agujero. Gohan tuvo un accidente con ese árbol. Goku lo mencionó la última vez que lo vi.

- Lo mencionan aquí también. - dijo Adolphus señalando la carpeta - Esa fue su primera muestra de magia.

- Pues les voy a decir algo de lo que el Ministerio no se percató, o tal vez Porunga lo borró. En el agujero, hay rastros de una magia muy poderosa, incluso por encima de la mía. Goku también se percató.

- ¿Él lo sabía y nunca le contó a nadie? - preguntó Livius, pero no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que Gohan asista a nuestra escuela? - dijo Adolphus.

- No. El objetivo de la escuela es crear una sociedad donde los magos y _muggles_ se traten como iguales. Conocemos a Gohan, él no necesita esa educación sino conocer más sobre el mundo mágico.

- En ese caso lo mejor será inscribirlo en Hogwarts. - sugirió Livius, habiéndose ya recuperado de las noticias - Scorpius irá allí, al igual que nuestros hijos. Sería perfecto que Gohan pudiese ir a la mismo colegio.

- Sin mencionar que allí, a diferencia de las mejores escuelas de toda Asia, aceptan a los hijos de _muggles_. - agregó Eldrick.

- Y no tendríamos que responder tantas preguntas. - agregó ahora Adolphus - Dumbledore está dispuesto a aceptar a cualquiera que sepa hacer magia.

Sus rostros irradiaban éxito. Estaban sorprendidos por la magia de Gohan, per estaban felices al saber que sería compañero de sus hijos. El triunfo duró hasta que...

- Pero tenemos un problemas.

- ¿Cuál? - Eldrick estaba intrigado por las palabras de Adolphus.

- Chichi.

Los ojos de Eldrick se abrieron como platos. Al darse cuenta de su error, se dio con su palma en la frente.

- Se me había olvidado.

- Realmente creías que Chichi iba a dejar que su hijo abandonase sus estudios _muggles_ por los de mago. - lo regaño Livius.

Al darse cuenta del problema, los tres guardaron silencio para pensar en una solución. Sólo Adolphus se dio cuenta de la solución.

- Eso sería un problema, de no ser por Dumbledore. Si hay alguien que puede convencer a Chichi, es él.

Una vez solucionado el problema, Adolphus cambió de tema.

- Entonces hacemos las preparaciones y esperaremos hasta setiembre del siguiente año.

La conversación continuó y concluyeron que Adolphus era el únicoque podía asegurar la inscripción de Gohan: de Eldrick la comunidad mágica no sabía y Livius prefería ocultar su pasado y no se iba a arriesgar a ser reconocido en Londres.

Pidieron unos bocadillos y, después de comerlos, se dispusieron a volver a sus casas. Fueron caminando hacia la salida del pueblo, pero poco antes de llegar, cuando podía verse su destino, Adolphus se percató de algo

- Eldrick, si yo soy el director, ¿no debí haberte acompañado al Ministerio?

- De hecho lo hiciste. - el licántropo lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería, al lo que Eldrick agregó - Bueno, el Ministerio cree que lo hiciste.

Para Adolphus, esto sólo le genero más dudas y una furia hacia su amigo, la cual ocultaba bastante bien.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Fue gracias a una versión mejorada de la poción multijugos. Fue bastante sencill...

Crawford no pudo completar la frase pues el hombre lobo, de un golpe, lo mandó a un bote de basura, al fondo de un callejón frente al que pasaron. El mago oscuro nunca abandonaría sus antiguos hábitos.

* * *

_Soy nuevo y no soy muy bueno redactando pero espero que la idea sea de su gusto._

_Busco a alguien para que colabore con la historia o continúe con la historia si no puedo o pierdo el hilo._

_Por favor, dejen sus comentarios._

_Cualquier error, avísenme._

_Siguiente capítulo: Las explicaciones del director._


	2. Las explicaciones del director

_Flashback y pensamientos en cursivas._

Gohan tiene el mismo peinado que cuando peleó contra Bojack.

* * *

_**Las explicaciones del director**_

* * *

Era primero de Julio. Después de meses de estudio sin parar, Chichi le dio a Gohan un día de descanso.

El joven semi-saiyajin había estado desde la mañana en el río pescando o nadando con un chico y una chica, ambos hijos de Livius Leblanc. El joven se llamaba Scorpius. Para describirlo solo basta decir que era una versión pequeña de su padre, aunque no tenía el rostro tal puntiagudo como él. Su hermana, Cassandra, dos años menor, tenía el mismo cabello y ojos de su padre, y el rostro triangular, nariz respingada, ojos azules y el pelo largo hasta los hombros. En esos aspectos, era igual a su madre.

Scorpius había terminado su primer año en Hogwarts y lo primero que deseaba era volver a ver a sus amigos, a quienes no había visto desde la Pascua. Esperaba pasar el día con todos pero, por razones desconocidas, a Elisha, hija de Eldrick, y a Alpheus, hijo único de Adolphus, sus padres no le permitieron ir. Sólo habían dicho que habían cosas importantes que hacer en la isla Crawford, la residencia de la familia..

Ya iba a ser la hora de almorzar. En ese momento, los hermanos estaban nadando cerca a la orilla mientras veían a Gohan lanzando los peces que había pescado hacia afuera del río. Los niños llevaban ropas de baño y habían dejado sus demás ropas y redes bajo un árbol.

-Gohan, ya es suficiente. - le gritó el joven mago a su amigo al mismo tiempo que su hermana se reír por la cantidad ridículamente enorme de peces. Cuando decía "suficiente" se refería a que era suficiente para un saiyajin y tres humanos.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres empacaron los pescados en las redes, se vistieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Scorpius y Cassandra llevaban la necesario para ellos, Chichi y una porción "muy pequeña" para Gohan; el saiyajin, lo demás. No estando lejos de casa, aunque aún no la podía ver, Gohan tuvo la necesidad de aclarar una duda.

_Flashback_

_Los jóvenes estaban en la puerta, dispuestos a salir cuando Cassandra recordó algo._

_- Señora Son,antes de irnos, mi hermano y yo debemos decirle algo._

_Scorpius, que de no ser por su hermanda, jamás lo hubiese recordado, habló._

_- Señora, nuestro padre nos pidió que le diéramos un mensaje: "Cualquier cosa, actúe como si no supiera sobre Goku."_

_Tanto madre e hijo estaban confundidos, no entendieron el mensaje._

_- ¿Y eso qué significa, Scorpius? - preguntó Chichi con desconcierto._

_- También quisiéramos saberlo. Sólo me dijo que usted lo entendería en el momento correcto y sabrían que hacer._

_Fin del flashback_

- Scor, ¿sabes a qué se refería tu padre?

- Ni idea. Y no me llames Scor- agregó molesto

-¿Y tú, Sandy?

- Igual. Le hice la misma pregunta a papá. Sólo me dijo lo mismo: "Gohan y Chichi lo entenderán a su momento."

También nos dio una poción para cambiar el color del pelo - agregó Scorpius -, pero no sé para qué.

Al terminar de hablar, los tres se detuvieron.

Gohan sintió que, de la nada, apareció un nuevo ki cerca de su casa. Sabía que no era maligno, pero no entendía cómo pudo haber aparecido de la nada. Además, no sólo sentía su ki, sino también energía mágica. Gohan giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, para ver primero a Sandy. Por su mirada, sabía que ella se hacía las mismas preguntas, perocuando volvió hacia Scorpius, vio una mirada diferente. Él no parecía estar sorprendido por el mago, sino por el hecho que él o ella estaba en el Monte Paoz, como si lo conociera. Scorpius, sin mirar a su hermana y amigo, echó a correr hacia la casa de los Son, dejando la red. Gohan y Sandy hicieron igual y lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrieron, fueron en dirección a la sala. Gohan se adelantó. Sandy lo siguió, pero su hermano la detuvo antes uqe pudiese ser vista por el invitado. Gohan, estando a la entrada de la sala, vio a su madre sentada en el sofá y cerca de ella, sentado en otro sofá, se encontraba a un hombre anciano, alto y delgado, de larga barba y pelo blancos que llegaban hasta la cintura. El señor vestía un terno marrón claro. Aquel hombre empezó a hablar de manera calmada.

- Ah! Buenas tardes Gohan, es un placer conocerte al fin.

- Buenos días, señor...

- ¿Donde están mis modales? No me he presentado. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts - Los ojos de Gohan se dilataron. Con sólo haber dicho eso, entendió a qué había venido el director, sus amigos le habían contado muchas cosas sobre ese colegio, pero no entendía cómo era posible -, y he venido a ofrecerte una plaza en nuestro colegio. Iba a empezar a explicarle a tu madre cuando llegaste, pero ahora que estás aquí creo que todo será más fácil.

El director dejó de mirar a Gohan y vio hacia la entrada de la sala.

- Disculpen, por favor, mi atrevimiento, pero creí haber escuchado más pisadas y creo que lo educado no es esconderse, sino saludar a las visitas.

Esperaron unos segundos y el directos vio asomarse a Scor y Sandy, quienes tenía ahora el cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes.

- Señor Leblanc- dijo sorprendido, pero calmado -, ¿puedo saber qué hace usted aquí?

- Buenas tardes señor director - saludó el nervioso joven -, he venido a pasar un tiempo con Gohan. Él es amigo mío.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual el director miraba directo a los ojos a su alumno, como si le estuviese haciendo una pregunta con la mirada.

- Él sabe, señor.

Hubo otra pausa incómoda.

- ¿Cuánto saben de nuestro mundo? - preguntó al fin el director.

- Más de lo que usted cree, señor - respondió Scorpius, nervioso antes la presencia del profesor.

Dumbledore miró de Scorpius a Gohan, de Gohan a Scorpius, luego Scorpius a Chichi yde Chichi a Gohan. Al final se rió. Todos lo miraban con incertidumbre.

- ¡Vaya! Al final no hizo falta usar esto. - explicó, señalando su ropa.

Dumbledore se tranquilizó y dejó de reir.

- Bueno, creo que esto facilita todo. - dirigió su mirada a la madre y su típica "seriedad", pero con alegría -Señora Son, su hijo es un mago y...

- ¡NO! - respondió con furia y exaltación - ¡Mi es respuesta es no!

-Discúlpeme señora - le dijo el director, con un tono de voz, señalándole que no había sido educada -, pero aún no he formulado la pregunta.

- Ya sé lo que quiere. Quiere llevar a mi hijo a SU escuela, ¿no es así? Pues déjeme decirle algo: Mi hijo ha estudiado mucho desde pequeño para convertirse en un gran investigador. No desperdiciaré todos esos años para que Gohan aprenda a usar una asqueroso palo y se convierta en un rebelde.

Los niños Leblanc miraron ofendidos a la madre de su amigo, aunque la comprendían. Cuando ella supo de la magia, la primera impresión que tuvo fue la misma que con las peleas. Debido a que los tres magos habían usado su magia casi siempre en enfrentamientos, como contra Vegeta y Cell, Chichi no le vio otro usa a la magia mas que ese. A pesar de eso, ella tenía esperanzas en que los hijos fueran diferentes.

- Señora, entiendo sus preocupaciones - trató de tranquilizarle -, pero le aseguro que las cosas no son así.

- Sí claro. ¿Qué intentará hacerme? ¿Echarme uno de sus hechizo para que envíe a mi hijo...

- Por favor. - esta vez Dumbledore alzó ligeramente la voz. Todos entendieron, incluso quienes lo conocían por primera vez, que debían guardar silencio - Dialoguemos.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que suelte esa cosa. - dijo señalando la varita.

- Me parece justo.

Dumbledore dejó su varita en la mesa al lado de Chichi. Le daba a ella mayor poder en la conversación.

- Para emprezar, dígame saber qué desea saber.

- Todo: los cursos, los títulos que ofrecen, los puestos de trabajo. - enumeró la madre de Gohan, reteniendo su furia - Todo.

- Verá señora, no sé a que se refiere con "título", pero ...

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó y señaló con su índice derecho al profesor - Usted es un estafador, sólo viene por nuestro dinero.

- Señora, por favor, no interrumpa. - volvió a alzar ligeramente la voz. Una vez tranquilizada, Dumbledore continuó - Cuando me refiero a títulos, me refiero a los grados obtenidos en las escuelas _muggles_.

- ¿_Muggles_?

- Personas no mágicas. - explicó - Por nuestra parte, las escuelas mágicas ofrecemos, como grado de la competencia de sus alumnos, los TIMOs y los ExTASIS.

- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A OFRECERLE ESO A MI HIJO?! ¡NO SÓLO QUIERE CONVERTIRLO EN UN REBELDE SINO TAMBIÉN EN UN ESTAFADOR Y UN DROGADICTO!

Scorpius y Cassandra se sonrojaron ligeramente, y no sabían si explicarle a la señora, o reirse. Por su parte, Gohan habían deducido lo que el director, y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate, pero dejó de lado su vergüenza cuando escuchó un llanto.

- Mamá, tranquilízate. - ledijo Gohan, yendi hacia ella - Has despertado a Goten.

- ¡Oh, mi pequeño! - se lamentó mientras corría al cuarto.

Chichi volvió con Goten entre sus brazos. Hacia lo posible para tranquilizarlo, pero aún seguía llorando.

- Mire lo que me ha hecho hacer. - regañó entre dientes al director.

Al poco tiempo, Goten dejó de llorar, aunque seguía despierto en brazos de su madre. Dumbledore aprovechó las circunstancias para continuar, esta vez con un tono tranquilizador.

- Señora, lo ha interpretado todo mal, así que le pido, por segunda vez, que me deje explicarle.

Chichi dudó, pero vio las intenciones del director y que el error fue de ella.

- Está bien, pero esta será la última vez, así que cuide sus palabras. Si vuelve a hacerme enojar, le rompo su varita y esa nariz, y lo hecho a patadas de mis casa. - lo amenazó.

Dumbledore dio un respiro u continuó.

- Verá, TIMOs y ExTASIS son los acrónimos para los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria y los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas. Dependiendo de cuantos títulos obtengan y cúantos exámenes aprueben se determina a cúales profesiones el alumno puede aspirar una vez terminada su educación.

- Ahora entiendo - Chichi estaba más tranquila, pero seguía insatisfecha -, pero no veo cómo ayudarán a Gohan. El quiere ser un gran investigador. ¿Cómo van ayudarle esos títulos? Sólo sirven en su mundo, no en el nuestro.

- Es verdad. Pero en Hogwarts - continuó explicando -, damos las facilidades para que los alumnos puedan estudiar cursos _muggles_ y tengo entendido que el Ministerio de Magia brinda las mismas facilidades para estudiar una profesión _muggle_, aunque pocos lo han hecho.

Chichi se quedó pensativa durante varios segundo. Después movió su mirada a su hijo mayor..

- Gohan, lleva a Goten a tu habitación. - le ordenó, esta vez más tranquila y con una voz suave - Lleva también la cuna y mantén cerrada la puerta mientras el director y yo hablamos. Espera hasta que te llame.

- De acuerdo, mamá. - le contesto su hijo.

Scorpius y Cassandra estuvieron como petrificados todo el tiempo. El vez a la madre de su amigo con el director, al principio, fue como en la sabana, estando cerca a un león que observaba a una gacela. No sabían si huir antes que los notara o quedarse esperando que no se percatase de su presencia. La orden de la madre fue la oportunidad que esperaban.

- Nosotros lo acompañamos. - reaccionó Sandy.

- Y llevamos la cuna y los juguetes. - agregó Scor.

Sin esperar respuesta es la madre o del hijo, Scor encapsuló la cuna y llevó algunos juguetes, mientras su hermana llevaba otros. Los dos caminaron a paso rápido para alcanzar a Gohan que iba caminando a paso normal, llevando a su hermanito. Una vez llegaron, Sandy, la última en llegar, cerró la puerta e inmediatamente los dos hermanos se dejaron caer por su propio peso sobre el suelo. Gohan se sentó en su cama. Se vieron los tres y empezaron a hablar en orden de llegada.

- Con que a eso se refería tu padre.

- Con que para eso era la poción.

- Tal vez por eso no vinieron Alpheus ni Elisha.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a la ahora morena. Había hecho la pregunta correcta. Después de todo, ella era la más inteligente de los cinco.

- ¿Creen que sus padres también lo sabían? -pregunto Gohan.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijeron a nosotros? - pregunto ahora Scorpius.

- Vieron como reaccionó mi mamá. Si ellos lo sabían y le contaban a mi mamá, te apuesto que los mataba y huía conmigo al fin del mundo.

- Y si nos lo contaban a nosotros, - explicó Sandy, haciendo referencia a los cuatro jóvenes magos - alguno le hubiese dicho a Gohan. - el chico la miró sin entender qué insinuaba. - No te ofendas, pero res es un pésimo mentiroso. Tu mamá lo hubiese descubierto.

Gohan no se sentía ofendido, pero sí avergonzado.

Los tres se demoraron en procesar todo desde que vieron al director.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Gohan de la alegría- ¡Estudiaremos juntos! ¡Seremos compañeros!

- Eso si tu mamá acepta. - dijo Sandy, y como si respuesta a sus palabras, escucharon a Chichi llamándolos.

Fueron corriendo hacia la sala, con Goten en los brazos de su hermano. Vieron a la madre y al director, quienes parecían haber hecho las paces, y esperaron la respuesta.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado y haber aceptado. - agradeció Dumbledore a Chichi, respondiendo así a los jóvenes, aunque Gohan seguía mirando a su madre sin poder creerlo.

- Sí Gohan, empezarás a estudiar en Hogwarts,- le respondió a su hijo con una sonrisa - pero quiero que te mantengas al tanto en tus demás estudios, ¿entendido? -preguntó ahora con seriedad.

- Sí, mamá.

Dumbledore, en ese momento, recordó algo.

- Antes de despedirme, tengo unos asuntos que atender.- le dijo a Chichi.

El profesor miró al mayor joven del grupo y se dirigió hacia él.

- Scorpius- dijo con preocupación -, espero que entiendas la gravedad de la situación.

El joven mago, que había estado esperando esas palabras, respondió inmediatamente.

- No se preocupe, su padre era mago, o al menos eso creo. - mintió hábilmente, con cierto tono de duda en las últimas palabras, para ser más convincente.

Dumbledore se detuvo un momento para encontrar sentido a las palabras de su alumno.

- Tengo entendido que los Son fue una de las familias de magos que hace tres siglos cayó en desgracia - comenzó a explicar -: perdieron su fortuna, sus descendientes dejaron de asistir a escuelas, se resignaron a vivir aquí, en el Monte Paoz, y aprendían magia de sus padres; pero tengo entendido que, desde antes que Gohan, no hubo signos de magia en estos lugares.

- Mis abuelos murieron cuando mi padre era un niño - esta vez habló Gohan. No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco iba a decir la verdad. Eso le facilitó mentir, aunque estaba nervioso. El director creó que se debía que era tímido -, antes de poder enseñarle. Mi padre nunca mostró signos de magia porque nunca tuvo la necesidad. Él tuvo una vida tranquila. A pesar que sabía sobre la magia, prefirió vivir como una persona común y corriente.

- En ese caso, si me permiten, quisiera esperarlo para hacerle unas preguntas.

Las palabras del director cambiaron el ambiente. Vio en la madre y el hijo tristeza y dolor; y en los amigos del chico, además de la tristeza, respeto.

- No puede, señor. - contestó la viuda - Él murió de una rara enfermedad al corazón hace un año. Ninguno de sus amigos pudo salvarlo.

-_ ¿Ninguno de sus amigos?_ - se preguntó el director. Miró hacia Scorpius quien asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la pregunta. El director comprendió que los magos amigos de Goku no pudieron hacer nada. - _Debió haber sido una enfermedad mágica._

- Lo lamento. - dijo con sinceridad el director a la viuda y al hijo - Les doy mi más sentido pésame. - una vez dio sus condolencia, le habló a su nuevo alumno - Gohan, si quieres, puedes hacerme algunas preguntas antes de irme.

Goha sintió alivio. Ya no tenía que mentir sobre su padre. Ha pesar de haber pasado un año y de las palabras de Goku, el niño seguía sintiéndose culpable por su muerte.

Ahora que le tocaba hacer las preguntas, se dio cuenta que tenía muchas. El no podía ser mago. Debieron cometer algún error. Tal vez confundieron el ki con la magia. Aunque Gohan trataba de convencerse de ello, sabía que estaba equivocado: el ki y la magia eran completamente diferentes. No podía haber error.

- ¿Por qué están seguros que soy un mago?

- El Ministerio sigue los rastros de cualquier indicio de magia. Ellos detectaron magia cerca de aquí. Parece que hiciste un hechizo para perforar un árbol con el que pudiste haberte estrellado... - Dumbledore estaba a punto de detenerse en este punto, pero había algo extraño en el chico. La pureza de alma que irradiaba le hizo responder más de lo que le pidió. Por supuesto sabía que no podía hablar más de lo que debía. -, pero no me dieron muchas explicaciones sobre ello. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -preguntó Dumbledore sabiendo acababa de generar más preguntas que respuestas, pero no se arrepentía.

- ¿Por qué no le explicaron, señor? - preguntó Gohan.

- Aparentemente, muchos de los que trabajan allí estuvieron tan nervioso por los ataques de Cell que causaron algunos problemas. - La mención del androide causó que la piel de los presentes se erizara. Hercule había convencido a todos, incluso a la comunidad mágica, que el monstruo era en realidad un farsante, aunque no a todos. (Los Ministerios de Magia no descubrieron la magia de Cell, por lo que creyeron que sus poderes eran trucos). Siempres había quienes no estaban completamente convencidos. Dumbledore creyó que la señora y los chicos pertenecían a esta minoría. - Creyeron que Cell era un mago oscuro muy poderoso. Esto causó tanto estrés que muchos magos no podían trabajar sin causar accidente en el trabajo. Las consecuencias eran tan variadas: algunos no pasaban de ser simples incidentes u otros llegaron a tener graves consecuencias. En tu caso, se perdieron parte de tus archivos y además, con respecto a tu seguimiento, se cometió un grave error.

- ¿Qué clase de error? - preguntó Gohan con curiosidad. El director empezó a caminar por la caza y explicarle.

- El Ministerio usa medios mágicos para medir la edad de los futuros alumnos y- el director se dirigió hacia un la ventana para ver los árboles bonzai y un árbol de cerezos cerca de la casa -, debido a un error que se cometió durante la época de Cell, se creyó que eras nueve meses mayor de lo que en realidad eres.

Tuvieron la suerte que el profesor no lo miraba en ese momento, pues de hacerlo, hubiese sospechado. Se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos. Gohan había estado nueve meses en la habitación, lo que explicaría su rápido envejecimiento. Antes que el profesor volteara, todos se calmaron para continuar con las preguntas.

- Hermosos árboles señora, cuida muy bien de ellos. - elogió a la señora de la casa.

- Profesor, antes de irse, quisiera hacerle una última pregunta.

El profesor volvió su mirada a Gohan.

- Escucho.

- ¿Por qué no estoy registrado en una escuela de Japón?

- Esa es una buena pregunta. - contestó con un tono de desaprobación - La mayoría de las escuelas mágicas de Japón y de casi toda Asia son muy "elitístas": prefieren aceptar sólo a hijos de magos. El resto tienden a ser escuelas de poco prestigio y poca o pésima calidad. Los que vienen de familias no mágicas y residen en Asia son aceptados colegios americanos o europeos. Tu caso es bastante excepcional por dos motivos. Primero, porque el Ministerio de Magia de Japón nunca descubrió que tu padre era mago o prefirieron creer que un _squib_, hijo de magos que nació sin el gen mágico. Por ello desecharon a los Son como familia de sangre pura. Y segundo, porque, según me dijeron, un caballero estuvo muy interesado en que asistieras a Hogwarts.

Aquella era la pregunta del millón. Todos los presentes se preguntaban quien podría ser ese caballero.

- ¿Quién era, señor? - preguntó Gohan, sin saber que luego se lamentaría o, mejor dicho, otros sufrirían.

- No lo conozco personalmente, pero en el Ministerio me dieron su nombre: Adolphus Howlett. Afirmó ser amigo de su familia.

- Sí, lo es. - respondió Gohan a la pregunta omitida. - Gracias por todos. - agradeció por las respuestas.

- Muy bien. - -se dirigió el director hacia la salida. antes de salir de la sala, dio media vuelta para dar una últimas explicaciones y despedirse, todo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Le he dado una carta a su madre con un ticket para el Expreso Hogwarts, la fecha de salida y la lista de materiales. Los esperaremos señor Son, señor Leblanc. También a usted la estaremos esperaremos señorita Leblanc. Nos vemos, señora Son. - Al ver a la viuda, su expresión cambió y se retiró como si fuese preferible, en ese momento, no solicitar escolta.

Los tres hechiceros, quienes se habían acercado al director, se despidieron. Notaron este extraño cambio de actitud. No supieron el porqué hasta después que el director _desapareciera_. Sintieron un aura asesina a sus espaldas. Vieron a Chichi rodeada por un aura negra, que apareció después que el profesor saliera. Su forzada expresión tranquila la hacían ver como una psicópata.

- Muchachos - habló Chichi -, tenemos que hacer una pequeña visita a la isla Crawford.

Los niños temblaban de miedo y, entendiendo a lo que refería, los tres pensaron lo mismo: _Son hombres muertos._

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: El castillo, la biblioteca y el libro._


	3. El castillo, la biblioteca y el libro

**Información extra e historia de personajes en negritas**

* * *

_**El castillo, la biblioteca y el libro**_

* * *

En un lugar olvidado en el Atlántico, al norte, se encontraba una isla. En realidad eran dos, una grande y otra pequeña conectadas por un puente de tierra. la parte grande era bastante extraña. En ella habían diferentes tipos de biomas: aguas, bosques, desierto, tundras, de todo tipo. Cerros, ambientes de montaña, los ambientes eran variados. Cualquiera pensaría que era un continente o el mundo entero reducido al tamaño de una isla. Otros pensarían que era, tal vez, algún tipo de zoológico. Esta última idea no estaría muy lejos de la realidad. Esta parte de la isla era en realidad una reserva, o un conjunto de reservas, personal.

Eldrick Crawford, desde sus inicios, fue un verdadero filósofo. Se dedicó a estudiar toda ciencia, y aun más cuando alcanzó la inmortalidad. En su afán de acumular conocimiento, una de las cosas que hizo fue recolectar todas las especies de animales, plantas hongos, etc., de todo mundo, incluyendo especies mágicas. Entre las especies habían algunas que varios creen están extintas, unas aun no descubiertas y otras que muchos no creen en su existencia o prefieren no aceptarla.

La parte pequeña de la isla tenía la forma de luna. Sus puntas formaban una estrecha entrada a un lago y el bosque de la isla era templado desde las orillas del lago y selva desde la costa. Por magia, sólo las aguas del lago eran dulces. En medio del lago había un majestuoso castillo de plata. Dentro de este castillo, había una sala especial sólo para reuniones. Había una mesa rectangular y un mueble dentro del cual habían vasos y bebidas de todo tipo. Era en esta sala donde, a las ocho y media de la mañana, Gohan estaba terminando una conversación con los señores Leblanc, Howlett y Crawford. Lo único que vale resaltar era el estado en que se encontraban estos tres.

Leblanc y Howlett tenían un estado lamentable. Leblanc, por donde se le podía ver, estaba amoratado, y el lado izquierdo de su cara hinchada que trataba de desinflamar con una bolsa de hielo. Su mano derecha estaba vendad, pues Chichi la había roto. Por su parte, Howlett estaba tan golpeado como su amigo, pero en vez de una bolsa de hielo, él tenía, además de algunos dientes rotos y el brazo izquierdo roto y vendado, un pedazo de carne cruda de dragón sobre su morado ojo derecho. Ahora, con respecto a Crawford, describir su estado con las misma palabras, sería poco, muy poco. El hombre, de no ser porque era inmortal, se creería que estaba en sus últimos momentos. Cada uno de sus huesos estaba roto y no había músculo no dañado. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y tan vendado como lo podía estar una momia.

- ¿Creen que mi papá lo sabía?

- Es lo más probable, pero nunca pudo confirmarlo. - le respondió Adolphus al chico, pues era a quien le dolía menos hablar.

- Pero, ¿por qué no me lo contó? - preguntó Gohan. No entendía por qué su padre se le ocultó algo tan importante.

- Estas viendo la razón y, aun así, preguntas. - respondió entredientes muy irritado Eldrick, quien al terminar, empezó a chillar del dolor.

Gohan entendió a lo que se refería. Después de todo, vio cómo reaccionó su madre hacia el director y los que estaban frente a él. Al saber que los magos amigos de su padre sabían de la magia de Gohan, ella le ordenó a sus hijo teletransportarlos a ella, Goten, Scorpius y Cassandra al castillo. Allí era ya de madrugada, pero los tres magos estaban borrachos y seguían brindando por el ingreso de Gohan Son, Alpheus Howlett y Elisha Crawford a Hogwarts. Su celebración fue interrumpido cuando Chichi derribó la puerta y se lanzó contra ellos. Al escuchar los ruido, las mujeres y los hijos bajaron rápidamente, sólo para ver a los padres tirados en el suelo y golpeados.

La reacción de Eldrick a la pregunta de Gohan no se debió a la paliza que recibió, sino al golpe que no recibió. Mientras Chichi sólo hirió lo suficiente a los otros dos, al inmortal le dio un trato "especial".

Al no poder morir, el cuerpo del ancestral mago se regeneraba cuando recibía algún daño que, para cualquier otro, hubiese causado la muerte. Chichi, aunque lo golpeó con brutalidad, se aseguró que los golpes no fuesen mortales. Ella había continuado con la paliza hasta que el estado de Crawford fue tal que sólo faltaba darle el golpe de gracia.

La señora Son, luego de la golpiza, les prohibió utilizar semillas del ermitaño o cualquier tipo de medicina mágica dentro del castillo. Quería castigarles por haberle ocultar que Gohan era un mago. Para empeorar la situación, las mujeres se pusieron del lado de Chichi, aunque la convencieron para que permitiera a los elfos preparar una poción difícil de preparar, receta del mismo Eldrick y otra para la resaca. Chichi, al darse cuenta que había interrumpido el sueño de todos, pidió disculpas. La señora Malfoy ordenó a sus hijos dormir en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, ya preparados para ellos. Chichi, luego de hablar con Elisha, hizo lo mismo con Gohan, no sin antes pedirle que le devolviese a Goten (Gohan lo había tenido en sus brazos desde que conoció al director hasta ese momento). La "dolorosa" conversación no empezó hasta las siete de la mañana.

Mientras el pobre mago seguía chillando por el dolor, un hermosa joven japonesa de la edad de Gohan y con vestido blanco se le acercó con una bandeja, sobre la cual estaban tres vasos vacíos y una jarra llena de un extraño líquido color miel. Aquella joven tenía la piel blanca y pelo castaño claro, peor lo que más destacaba en ella eran sus ojos. Eran azules, como los de su padre (lo único que tenía de él), pero con anillo, casi imperceptible, de color lila entre la pupila y la iris. Lila, igual que los ojos de su madre.

- Papá, tíos, tomen, para calmar el dolor. - Elisha colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa para servirles a los tres heridos la medicina.

Elisha ayudó a su padre a beber, y al terminar, él le agradeció.

- Gracias, princesa. ¿Sabes si Willy ha terminado?

El castillo no sólo era hogar de la familia, sino también de los elfos domésticos que servían a la familia. Los elfos fueron educados para trabajar y vivir en mejores condiciones Ellos no eran tratados como la mayoría, sino que Eldrick, por petición de su esposa, les dio los derechos que se les negaba a los demás, como al salario, la vestimenta (además de ropas, tenían uniformes), sus habitaciones, etc. Willy era el elfo jefe y el "hombre" de mayor confianza del mago.

- Sabes que la poción demora en hacer, papá. - le hizo recordar - Willy dice que no estará lista hasta las las dos de la tarde, y eso que esta poniendo a muchos a trabajar en ella. - ante esta respuesta, los tres dejaron caer sus cabezas en señal de resignación.

- De acuerdo. - respondió Eldrick a su hija - Dile que en cuanto la poción se vuelva azul, habrá terminado la parte difícil y sólo necesitará a dos o tres para que lo ayuden. Los demás podrán volver a su trabajo.

- Le avisaré. - respondió la hija. Se esperaba que ella se retirara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó un momento, dudando de lo que quería decir hasta que lo hizo - Ummm..., papá.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has terminado de hablar con Gohan?

- ¡Oh! - Eldrick se dio cuenta que sus amigos debieron haberlo estado esperando por mucho tiempo. La conversación hubiese terminado más temprano si a ninguno de los tres le doliese tanto hablar - Sí, sí, recién hemos terminado. Gohan, ya puedes irte. - le dijo al semi-saiyajin.

- Muchas gracias, señores.

- Sabes que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Gohan. - le dijo Adolphus.

- Lo sé - respondió el joven -, pero siempre hay que mostrar respeto a los mayores.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se retiraban de la sala, los adultos se preguntaban si debían ver la respuesta como señal de respeto o si los estaba llamando ancianos.

Elisha dirigía a Gohan a través de un pasillo oscuro hacia las escaleras. Mientras subían, Gohan notó que su amiga trataba de retener una sonrisa.

Al subir, llegaron a un gran pasillo. Ellos habían llegado por una puerta debajo de unas enormes escaleras de mármol que tenía un descanso a unos tres metros de altura y a partir del cual la escalera se dividía en cuatro. Las de los lados llevaban a los pisos superiores y la del medio, a otras partes del primer piso. Se dirigieron a otro pasillo, esta vez largo, frente a las escaleras y por donde se encontraba la entrada principal al castillo. En aquella parte del castillo habían muchas puertas, todas de habitaciones de espera, cada una con sillas, mesas, muebles, libros, juegos de mesa, etc. Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones, a la mitad del pasillo. Al abrirla vieron a tres jóvenes en ella quienes se sorprendieron por su llegada. Sandy había estado leyendo tenía una novela mágicas en sus manos y otra _muggles_, que había terminado, en una mesita junto a ella. Scorpius estaba jugando un Jenga hechizado de colores con el tercero. Scorpius volteó a verlos mientras trataba de sacar una de las piezas, lo que causó que se derrumbó la torre. Al caer sobre la mesa, las demás piezas explotaron y se formaron nubes de colores. Al disiparse el humo, pudieron ver a Scorpius ahora con su cara manchada. Parecía un payaso. Todos se rieron, incluso el derrotado.

El chico con quien estaba jugando Scor era Alpheus Howlett. El chico tenía un gran parecido a su padre, aunque no tanto como el de Scor, con Livius. Su pelo era más oscuro, lacio y lo tenía bastante corto, y por tanto lago erizado mas no parado. Al igual que todos los presentes, había estudiado artes marciales. Tenía los músculos desarrollados, pero mantenía una apariencia tal que no era ni muy robusto ni muy delgado, aunque era el más corpulento de todos.

Mientras se reía con sus amigos, Gohan no pudo evitar percatarse que al lado de Scor y Alph (ambos odiaban su propio diminutivo) habían varias cajas y tableros de juegos, entre ello snap explosivos, ajedrez _muggle_ y mágico, barajas, entre otros.

- ¿Han jugado con todos esos?

- Nos aburríamos. -repuso Alpheus - ¿De qué hablaron?

- De lo mismo que Willy nos contó. - contestó Eli por Gohan.

Eli miró a Gohan y le dio una sonrisa que creció más y más hasta más no poder. Aquella felicidad, que estuvo reprimiendo desde que salieron de la sala de reunión, explotó y abrazó con toda su fuerza al saiyajin mientras chillaba de la felicidad.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Estudiaremos juntos! - exclamó la chica.

Gohan sintió que se estaba elevando. Sus pies ya no sentían el suelo. Miró abajo. Elisha estaba volando inconscientemente varios centímetro por encima del piso.

- Baja ya, Eli. - le dijo Scor en voz alta, pues parecía haberse desconectado del mundo y sólo ponía su atención en Gohan.

Eli miró abajo y vio que estaba a casi un metro del suelo. Se sorprendió, aterrizó y soltó al chico.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Al aterrizar, Alpheus se acercó y le dio la mano a Gohan. Estaba tan emocionado como Eli, pero prefirió controlarse.

- Hasta ayer creía que íbamos a vernos sólo en los veranos. ¡Esto es excelente!

- Dilo por ti - replicó Sandy. después de todo, ella era única que aun no había ingresado -, aun tengo que esperar hasta el próximo año.

- Tranquila hermanita, al final todos iremos a Hogwarts. -trató de animarla Scor - Sólo un verano más y estarás con nosotros.

- ¡Sigo sin creerlo! - volvió a emocionarse Eli - ¡Eres mago! ¡No sé que decir!

- Pero si acabas de decirlo, es increíble. - exclamó Alpheus, quien poco a poco exaltaba.

- Bueno, ¡ya! - exclamó Scorpius para tranquilizar a sus amigos, aunque él tampoco podía esconder su emoción - Hay que tranquilizarnos y pasar a lo más importante. Gohan sabe poco del mundo mágico. Necesita estudiar, leer, ...

- ¿Para qué estudiar si nosotros podemos decirle lo básico? - Alpheus no era un chico estudioso o que le gustase la lectura, aunque tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre historia, magia oscura y contrahechizos.

Al escuchar la palabra "leer" y "estudiar", Gohan recordó algo.

- Hablando de estudiar, Alpheus, ¿tienes el Libro?

- Te iba a enviar a Roc con una carta antes de volver a casa. - Roc era el águila mascota de Alpheus y su ave mensajera. - No tuve éxito con la teletransportación, así que se le di a Eli una semana antes de lo acordado.

Gohan pasó si mirada a su amiga, preguntando por dicho libro con la mirada.

- Lo tengo. - contestó - Tomé unas notas, así que te lo puedo devolver hoy. Síganme. - le dijo a todos en tono de invitación, como si quisiera mostrarles algo importante, y salió de la habitación.

A todos les pareció extraña la invitación de Eli, pero la siguieron. Al llegar a las escaleras grandes, Eli fue por un corredor que se encontraba a su izquierda (a la derecha de las escaleras). Pasaron por la cocina y Gohan vio a su madre con otras dos mujeres. Una de ellas era de pelo y ojos oscuros y llevaba ropas muggles: un jean y un polo rosado. La segunda era una mujer trigueña de cabello moreno, quien llevaba un vestido verde. La primera era Roselaine, esposa de Livius, a quien se parecía mucho su hija. La segunda mujer era la madre de Alpheus y esposa de Adolphus, Arista.

Los jóvenes prefirieron no interrumpirlas y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una escalera, ubicada hacia la derecha, que conducían hacia abajo. La escalera tenía un descanso a partir del cual esta se dividía en dos, formando una "T".

- Esperen aquí. - dijo Eli al llegar al descanso.

Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y bajó. Todos sabían que aquella parte llevaba a un estrecho corredor. La primera puerta, cerca a las escaleras, era la del laboratorio de su padre, donde experimentaba con hechizos, pociones, etc. Una segunda puerta, que estaba al terminar el corredor, era la del estudio privado dell señor Crawford, donde tenía su biblioteca y libros de trabajo. Frente a la primera puerta se encontraba un elfo con un uniforme de mayordomo,erguido, elegante, con expresión calmada y seria, con canas y orejas caídas. Eli se dirigió a ese elfo.

- Willy, cuando la poción se vuelva azul envía a todos, excepto a tres, de vuelta a sus trabajos.

- Comprendo, joven dama. - le respondió con una reverencia.

- ¿Por qué ahora me llamas joven dama y no pequeña dama? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aunque le hacía gracia como Willy se dirigía ahora a ella.

- Porque acaba de ser aceptada en Hogwarts, señorita. - le explicó el elfo con reverencia y con una pequeña sonrisa - Todos los elfos estamos felices por usted.

- Muchas gracias, Willy. Dale las gracias a los demás de mi parte.

- Lo haré, joven dama.

Una vez dio el recado de su padre, volvió con sus amigos y los guió por la otra escalera y al llegar al pie de esta se encontraron frente a una puerta. Elisha la abrió y sus amigos pudieron ver por primera vez aquella habitación. Estaban en la bodega de los Crawford donde no sólo se guardaba el vino, sino también licores mágicos similares. La anfitriona los llevó a través de la bodega, aunque aun no había explicado adónde quería llevarlos. Alpheus, aburrido y sin saber que faltaba poco, fue el primero en hablar y el único en quejarse.

- Si no te molesta, tengo dos preguntas: ¿por qué estamos en la bodega? y, ¿por qué querías que todos viniéramos?

En ese momento Elisha se detuvo frente a una pared con grietas es todas partes. Se acercó más a la pared y mientras la examinaba respondió al chico.

- Luego de terminar con el Libro, lo dejé sobre una pila de libros que había terminado de leer. Le pedí a Maggie **(uno de los elfos)** que los dejara todos en la biblioteca. Antes de bajar, me di cuenta que Maggie siguió mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Debí haberle dicho: todos menos el de arriba.

- Entonces debe estar en la del maestro o en uno de tus estantes, arriba. - esta vez habló Gohan, intrigado pues no aun no entendía que hacían todos abajo. Al mismo tiempo que él preguntaba, Eli dejó de examinar la pared y sacó debajo de su ropa lo que parecía un llavero collar sin llaves. En vez de llaves, este llavero tenía diferentes tipos de amuletos planos y circulares, con un diámetro no menor a una pulgada.

- No me refería a esas... - Eli, sin rebuscar, usó uno de los amuletos y lo colocó encima de la pared. Las marcas del amuleto encajaban un encajaban unas de las pequeñas rajaduras de la pared, como si esa parte de la pared y el amuleto fuesen dos pieza de un rompecabezas -, sino a esta. - esta vez respondió mirando a sus amigos.

La parte de la pared cubierta por el amuleto empezó a brillar, y luego toda la pared. Los invitados se taparon los ojos al ser enceguecidos por la luz. Una vez la luz desapareció, volvieron a abrir los ojos. Los chicos no se sorprendieron, pero quedaron intrigados al ver que en la pared apareció un arco apuntado, dentro del cual había un un muro de agua.

Sin previo aviso, Elisha atravesó el muro. Sus amigos se sorprendieron, lo cual aumentó sus curiosidad, pero no sabían que hacer. A los pocos segundos, repentinamente, La cabeza de Eli apareció en le muro de agua, como si se estuviese asomando una ventana.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Vengan! - ordenó exasperada la chica.

Y repentinamente como apareció, su cabeza desapareció.

Sandy, quien era la las interesado en el portal se acercó y lo observó.

- Parece agua de mar.

Alpheus fue el segundo en acercarse al portal, pero no lo observó. En vez de eso lo vio, dio un respiró, miró a Sandy y luego volteó su cabeza para mirar a los dos faltantes.

- Bueno- dijo con cierta resignación -, a mal paso, darle prisa.

En ese momento cerró lo ojos, caminó rápidamente hacia el portal y desapareció. Lo imitó Sandy y después Scorpius y Gohan. Después de haber atravesado el portal, Gohan abrió los ojos y, al igual que sus amigos, quedó asombrado. Estaban en un enorme vestíbulos hecho de piedra y mármol y de arquitectura griega. Al fondo del vestíbulo, y en el centro, se encontraba una estatua, de unos trece metros de altura, de Atenea, con su escudo a su izquierda y la diosa Niké en su derecha.

Eli siguió caminando a través del vestíbulo y los demás la siguieron. Los que vieron, al salir del vestíbulo, era increíble: una gigantesca y majestuosa biblioteca que parecía no tener fin. Los estantes y las paredes estaban llenos de libros y en los espacios vacíos, pedestales y mesas habían diversos artefactos de todo tipo. Algunos de estos estaban dentro de cajas de cristal. Podían ver los pisos de la biblioteca, cada uno entre los tres y cuatro metros de altura.

- Miren - dijo Sandy mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

Gohan miró hacia arriba esperando ver el techo de mármol o de piedra. Para su sorpresa, lo que vio fue agua de mar, como si hubiese una pared invisible. La biblioteca estaba a varios metros bajo el mar. Era obvio pues la luz del sol no podía ser vista. En vez del sol, era como si el mármol y las piedras iluminaban el lugar a tal punto que no existía sombra alguna en aquel lugar. Gohan volteó para ver el portal por donde entraron. Para su asombro, no había pared, sólo el arco por donde pasaron y podía ver el agua de mar de la misma manera que por el techo. Volvió a voltear para hablar con Eli.

En el espacio que había entre el vestíbulo y la biblioteca había una mesa de piedra en forma de arco y sobre ella había lo que parecía un tablero o un mapa de la biblioteca. Eli, sea lo que fuese, lo estaba examinando.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó Gohan a Eli.

- Es la verdadera biblioteca de mi padre, muy lejos del castillo. - respondió sin mirar a su amigo. Estaba concentrada en su trabajo - Lleva recolectando conocimiento de todo el mundo desde hace siglos. Él la llama la biblioteca de Atenea, ...

- La diosa griega de la sabiduría. - murmuró Sandy

- ... aunque yo prefiero llamarla por su nombre: la biblioteca de la Atlántida.

Todos se asombraron y desconcertaron por aquellas palabras a las que no podían dar crédito.

- ¿La Atlántida, como el continente perdido de la Atlántida? - preguntó Scorpius.

- ¿La ciudad legendaria que ningún humano ha logrado encontrar? - Livius no podía creerlo.

- La misma. - respondió Eli, esta vez mirando a sus amigos y riéndose de sus expresiones - Mi padre la encontró hace siglos, desde entonces la utiliza como su biblioteca personal, o mejor dicho, de la familia.

- Por eso es que nadie la ha encontrado - Sandy quedó maravillada ante tal revelación -, el maestro la encontró primero y la ha estado ocultando del mundo.

**"Maestro" era como Alpheus y los jóvenes Leblanc se referían a Eldrick Crawford de vez en cuando. Sus padres y Goku, Piccolo o el maestro Roshi los instruyeron en las artes marciales y la manipulación del Ki; y en la magia, Eldrick y, al igual que en las técnicas de pelea, sus padres. Pro razones desconocidas, Eldrick se mostraba ansioso por tener la oportunidad de se su mentor. Al no dar sus motivos, los padres no se lo permitieron hasta un años después de la invasión de Frieza. Al principio, sólo quería a Alpheus como su alumno. Poco tiempo después se interesó en los Leblanc.**

Los invitados se calmaron y decidieron explorar un poco más la biblioteca, sin alejarse de Eli, quien ahora estaba revisando un mapa de tres dimensiones de la biblioteca que se había formado sobre la mesa por arte de magia. Pocos minutos después, Alpheus decidió empezar una nueva conversación.

- Al maestro le gusta mucho leer.

- Y recolectar. - agregó Gohan mientras admiraba la colección del señor Crawford. Habían artefactos que parecían cosas ordinarias. Había también espadas, escudos, una extraña lanza que parecía generar electricidad, una viejas sandalias, etc.

Mientras los demás se paseaban y miraban los objetos, Scorpius se quedó observando un escudo de oro con la figura de la cabeza de una mujer con cabellos de serpientes en el centro.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Scorpius a sí mismo, aunque todos pudieron escucharlo..

- No te acerques mucho. - exclamó preocupada Eli - A papá no le gusta ver manchas en su colección. Eso, y que algunas de sus cosas son muy peligrosas.

A pesar de la advertencia, Scor siguió viendo la cabeza en el escudo. Al principio sólo le llamaba la atención y después le invadió el miedo. Sentía que si sangre se helaba. Quería mirar a otra parte pero no podía. Siguió mirando y sintió un terror que sólo podía compararse con el que sentiría si ser volviese a la vida. De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Aquella mano lo jaló y lo obligó a ver hacia otra parte. Era Eli.

- No es saludable quedarse mirándolo por mucho tiempo. - le dijo Eli con la voz que le temblaba. Se calmó y se dirigió hacia todos - Algunos de los artefactos son peligrosos y sólo el vidrio mágico nos protege, pero no por eso su magia no puede afectarnos.

Luego de dar la expliación, Eli caminó hacia enfrente del tablero. Los demás se quedaron quietos, sin saber que iba a hacer la chica, quien lo quedó mirando como si esperaba que hicieran algo

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan! - les dijo emocionada a sus amigos.

Cuando Gohan se acercó, pudo percatarse por primera vez que alrededor de la mesa, en el piso y en forma de "U", habían cinco cuadrados grabados dentro de los cuales podían caber una siete personas.

Todos seguían sin entender que era lo que debía suceder. Sólo Alpheus, quien estaba aburrido, preguntó.

- ¿Qué estas...

- Ya lo van a ver. - respondió, aun emocionada, sin esperar a la pregunta - Entren al cuadrado y quédense dentro. - Todos siguieron sus órdenes rápidamente. A continuación, Eli fijó su mirada en el cuadrado y pareciendo que no se dirigía a alguien en especial, habló - Por favor, llévanos.

- ¿A quién le... - la pregunta de Alpheus volvió a ser interrumpida.

Del borde del cuadrado empezaron a crecer barandas de piedra, encerrando a los magos dentro del cuadrado

- Hay que pedir las cosas de manera educada. - volvió responder El a una pregunta interrumpida - Mi mamá decía eso.

Una vez formadas las barandas, el cuadrado de piedra se desprendió del suelo. La plataforma levitó y los empezó a llevar a través de la biblioteca, como una especie de coche flotante.

A medida que avanzaban, podían admirar más la majestuosidad de la biblioteca, sus libros, artefactos y arquitectura.

- Me gustaría explorar este lugar. - expresó Sandy el deseo de todos.

- Para eso los invité a venir. Nunca les he mostrado este lugar. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ahora, que estamos todos juntos?

- ¿Cuantos pisos tiene este lugar? - preguntó Scorpius - ¿20?, ¿25?

- Muchos más. No tomas en cuenta lo de abajo. - contestó Eli, señalando hacia abajo.

Al ver abajo, todos se asustaron. Había mucho más pisos, plantas inferiores, que prefirieron no contar.

Eli le dio un tour por la biblioteca, mostrándoles algunas de las diferentes secciones de la bibliotecas. Habían áreas de diversas ciencias, de literatura, magia, pociones, periódicos, una sección en cuya entrada estaba escrito "Secretos" (del que Eli prefirió no dar explicación), tabloides de contenido "interesante",...

- No puedo creer que el maestro tenga esas porquerías. - señaló Alpheus unas revistas _muggles_ sobre actividades paranormales y revistas mágicas similares.

- Si las leyeras, lo entenderías. - empezó a explicar Eli - Mencionan algunos experimentos de Bulma, nuestro último viaje a Namek, sobre la Patrulla Roja. Por supuesto nadie sabe de qué se trata en realidad. Prefieren clasificarlos como "eventos paranormales" sin explicación. No lograrán vincularlo a nosotros. Nuestros padres y Bulma dan algunas pistas falsas para distraerlos, porque los que escriben para esas revistas son quienes tienen más probabilidades de descubrirnos.

- Si supiesen de lo que escriben... - agregó Gohan, en modo de pregunta.

Por un momento todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que que Scor completó la oración.

- ... tendrías que huir de los paparazzis. - Todos se rieron de la idea, que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Continuaron el recorrido que no fue interrumpido hasta llegar a una sección con libro escolares (mágicos). El coche aterrizó y las barandas desaparecieron, dejando el grabado del cuadrado en el suelo. Eli fue la primera en salir. Se acercó rápido a uno de los estantes, manteniendo la mirada fija en uno de los libros.

- ¡Aquí está!

Sacó un libro y se dio a Gohan.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció Gohan.

- No, gracias a ti. - repuso Eli - Este libro ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido.

Aquel libro era bastante delgado, tenía una cubierta de piel de dragón y, sobre la portada, tenía grabado en oro la imagen de Porunga. Aquel fue su tercer deseo en su último viaje a Namek. El primer deseo fue para modificar la memoria de los habitantes de la Tierra y borrar evidencia. El segundo deseo fue para poder deshacer el primer deseo en caso lo creyeran necesario. El tercer y último deseo fue un libro que contuviese todas la técnicas, hechizos y pociones creadas en el universo. Porunga cumplió el deseo y dejó en claro queel libro mostraría lo que ellos querían, siempre y cuando supiesen lo que querían o lo hubiesen visto. Gohan pidió ese deseo con el fin de aprender las técnicas que su padre no pudo enseñarle para así poder proteger mejor a la Tierra.

Una vez con el Libro del Dragón (como lo llamaban) en sus manos, Gohan se percató dónde había sido guardado. Si había sido guardado allí, era porque Eli había sacado libros de esa sección y se estaba preparando para Hogwarts (además que el Libro del Dragón podía ser fácilmente confundido con un libro escolar).

- Eli, ¿cómo te llegó tu carta de aceptación?

- Fue muy interesante... y gracioso.- empezó a contar la joven maga, con una gran sonrisa, a sus amigos - Mi padre ya lo esperaba así que desde pequeña me enseñó magia. De vez en cuando ibamos a nuestra pequeña casa en Francia **(Es donde su madre murió. Su padre dejó de vivir allí porque el lugar le recordaba la cual que tenía en su muerte.)** para hacer parecer que seguíamos viviendo allí. Incluso asistí a una escuela cercana. Ayer llegó un señor gigantesco llamado Rubeus Hagrid. Antes de poder hablar- en ese momento, la chica empezó a reir y, entre risas, siguió contando -, papá lo arrastró a la casa y le sirvió champaña para celebrar. El señor no podía creer que mi mamá le revelado "el secreto" y lo que el "representante de Hogwarts" le iba a decir.

Era gracioso para todos imaginar la reacción de un hombre que era comúnmente visto como el típico mago oscuro. A pesar de eso, debía admitirse que el hombre era un padre amoroso, dedicado y orgulloso.

Acabada la historia y las risas, se continuó con el recorrido. Pasado el tiempo, y varias secciones después, Sandy señaló y preguntó por unos libros, en un estante cercano, que no tenían el título en su lomo. Su hermano le dijo que eran otros los que no tenía el título, mientras Alpheus señaló otros. A Gohan le pasaba lo mismo y se dio cuenta por primera vez, al igual que todos, que los que podían ver el título de un mismo libro coincidían, pero cada uno no podía leer los mismos libros. Sin esperar que se le preguntase, Elisha empezó a explicar.

- Es por la magia de la biblioteca. Cuando se reformó, papá hizo lo posible para que sus descubrimientos e inventos no fuesen usados para el mal así que encanto el lugar para que las personas "puedan" leer libros y ver artefactos, siempre y cuando tengan la fortaleza para resistir a las tentaciones. Aquello que puedan ver, lo pueden usar y sacar de la biblioteca.

Al terminar la explicación, miraron los pedestales y espacios vacíos donde podían haber artefactos. En efecto, sucedía lo mismo que con los libros.

- Pero, ¿por qué no podemos ver lo mismo que los demás? - preguntó Alpheus.

- Cada uno tenemos nuestras propias debilidades. - respondió sabiamente Sandy, quien a pesar de ser la menor del grupo era considerada la más inteligente. Una vez todos comprendieron, ella señaló hacia un lugar enfrente de la plataforma - ¿Qué hay en esa sección? -preguntó.

Todos voltearon y vieron algo que no cuadraba en la biblioteca. Sandy había señalado hacia la entrada de una sección sin luz, sólo sombras. Todo ese lugar estaba invadido por una oscuridad mágica y total.

- Es la sección prohibida. - empezó a contarles, y esta vez en su voz había una mezcla de miedo y asco - Mi padre tiene prohibida la entrada a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Hace unos días mi padre trajo algunos de esos libros al castillo. Sólo leer el título del primero me dio escalofríos. Créame, no estamos preparados para lo que hay allí.

Todos guardaron silencio. Eli condució la plataforma para alejarse de ese lugar lo más posible.

Gohan quería acercarse a su amiga para preguntarle algo, pero prefirió esperar a que se alejaran más y que Eli se tranquilizara.

- ¿Tienes idea de para qué sacó esos libros? - le murmuró.

Eli lo miró, sorprendida por la mención de los libro mas no por la pregunta. Miró hacia enfrente y le respondió, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

- Para recuperar su mortalidad.

Gohan recordó que había pasado más de un año desde la batalla con Cell, y Eldrick seguía sin obtener resultados. Todos deseaban que lograse su cometido, incluso su hija, aunque a ella le preocupaba la posibilidad de perder a su padre antes de tiempo. Eli siempre le mencionaba cómo, a pesar de trabajar sin descanso, siempre entraba tiempo para estar con ella. Posiblemente le era fácil porque no necesitaba dormir, una ventaja o tal vez maldición de su inmortalidad. A pesar de ello, él solía dormir con ella cuando era pequeña.

Gohan y Eli reflexionaban, mirando hacia abajo, mientras la plataforma del llevaba de vuelta al punto de partida. Eli seguía mirando abajo, sin tener un punto fijo. Sus ojos pasaron por su reloj. Vio la hora y se sobresaltó.

- Tenemos que volver pronto. - dijo apresuradamente.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Scor.

- Para jugar un partido de _quidditch_ y poder dormirnos temprano. Ya deben de estar listo todo: el campo, las pelotas y las escobas.

- Pero si no necesitamos escobas, podemos volar. -recalcó Gohan

- Sí, pero así es como se juega. Y si vas a ir a Hogwarts, debe aprender a montar una escoba.

Tenía razón, él no sabía volar en escoba. El _quidditch_ era el deporte favorito del mundo mágico. ¿Qué pasaría si podía volar en escoba?, ¿si ni siquiera pudiese despegar del suelo?, ¿si volase y fuese pésimo? Su cabeza empezaba a llenarse de tribulaciones sin causa. Alpheus fue el primero en leer su rostro.

- Tranquilo, si sabes volar sin escoba, no puede ser tan difícil con una.

Gohan lo miró y le sonrió. Tenía razón, no tenía razones para preocuparse.

- Pero, ¿por qué debemos dormir temprano? - para Scorpius, la respuesta de Eli sólo le generó más preguntas - ¡Aun es de mañana!

- Sí - contestó Alpheus por su amiga -, pero el señor Crawford ha invitado a todos para la fiesta. Quiere celebrar nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts.

Otra pregunta se generó en las cabezas de Gohan y Scorpius, la cual fue contesta por la menor del grupo, antes que uno de los dos abriera la boca.

- El huso horario.

- !Oh¡ - exclamaron ambos, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Después de aterrizar, todos, a paso rápido, salieron de la biblioteca. Eli cerró el portal y los volvió a llevar a las escaleras grandes. Las subieron y siguieron de frente. Atravesaron otro corredor y llegaron a un gran y majestuoso salón de fiestas. Lo atravesaron y llegaron al extenso patio trasero Allí había un campo de césped, tan grande como el de los estadios, rodeado de flores de diferentes tipos, y alejado de las flores, habían árboles y plantas frutales.

Eli se acercó al campo, alzó sus brazos hacia adelante, extendió sus manos y dijo: _Quidditch_. Inmediatamente, algunas hojas del césped se tornaron blancas, formando mando un campo de _quidditch_ profesional. De la tierra crecieron y se formaron los aros y se alzó un muro de piedra un metro y medio alrededor de la cancha, dejando espacio libre frente a ellos, para la entrada. Llegaron al centro y apareció, por magia de los elfos, una caja que se agitaba, dos pares de bates y siete pares de escobas.

- ¿Cómo siempre? - preguntó Gohan, emocionado por el juego.

- Sí- le respondió Eli -, nosotros contra... - la chica se "multiplicó" - nosotros. - los demás la imitaron hasta que habían catorce en total..

* * *

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la cabaña de Hagrid, el semigigante y el director estaban terminando una larga conversación, que pudo haber empezado antes de no ser por la resaca del guardabosques.

- ... y depués de haber terminado con la segunda botella, me agradeció y nos despedimos, o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo.

- ¿No pasó nada inusual?

- A aparte que sabía bastante sobre nuestro mundo, nada. Se supone que la madre no debió haberle dicho nada al esposo, pero aun así lo hizo. De verdad que es un caso extraño, profesor Dumbledore.

- No lo creas. Hoy me acaba de suceder algo similar en Japón.

- ¿En serio?, ¡eso sí que es una gran coincidencia! - se rió Hagrid.

- Sí,... una enorme coincidencia. - respondió en voz baja y con tono de intriga que Hagrid no percibió. Había demasiadas similitudes entre los dos alumnos y sus padres.

* * *

_Disculpen por la demora, pero he tenido que hacerles varias modificaciones a este capítulo y he agregado unas cosas mas en los anteriores._

_Próximo capítulo: El chico de la cicatriz y el otro Scorpius._


	4. El chico de la cicatriz y el otro Scor

_Pensamientos y telepatía en cursivas_

_Por favor, dejen sus comentarios_

* * *

_**El chico de la cicatriz y el otro Scorpius**_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde los los sucesos en el castillo y muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. El partido de _quidditch_ resultó mejor de de lo esperado. Gohan, con o sin escoba, daba muestra de un talento natural para el deporte: un problema menos para el semisaiyajin. Terminado el partido, se fueron a dormir para disfrutar de la fiesta en la noche. Para la fiesta, Eldrick encogió mágicamente el salón, iluminó el patio con luces mágicas, y movió las plantas y los árboles; los elfos prepararon la comida y los bocadillos. Habían pequeñas fuentes de donde salían bebidas de todo tipo sin parar. Una de estas bebidas era receta del mismo señor Crawford: una bebida incolora y espesa que, al estar en un vaso, cambiaba de color y su sabor se volvía el favorito de quien tocase el vaso.

Aquella fiesta fue magnífica. Todos asistieron: el maestro Roshi y Krillin con su esposa, la androide 18; Yamcha con su prometida y Puar; Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch y Oolong; Uranai Baba; 17; y la lista sigue. Incluso vinieron Bulma, con el pequeño Trunks y Vegeta, o mejor dicho su esposa lo extorsionó para venir. Unos disfrutaban de la comida, otros se ponían al tanto de los demás, los guerreros mostraban cuan fuertes se habían vuelto, y Goten y Trunks jugaban juntos. Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta y felicitaron a Goha, Eli y "Alph" (el chico odiaba que lo llamaran así, tanto como Scorpius a su propio diminutivo, "Scor", aunque era mejor que "Alphie", como su mamá solía llamarlos de pequeño).

Terminada la fiesta, el señor Crawford le ofreció a Chichi enseñarle a Gohan sobre el mundo mágico y a quedarse con su familia en el castillo el tiempo que demoraba su preparación. Por supuesto, aquellas palabras eran no del todo ciertas. La parte verdadera de la proposición fueron las clases de historia básica, cultura general del mundo mágico, hechizos básicos o comúnmente conocidos (aunque no,los practicaron) y biología y botánica mágicas. Sobre estos dos últimos puntos, Eli era quien más le enseñaba. Los amuletos resultaron ser llaves que abrían portales entre el castillo y otros lugares pertenecientes al señor Crawford. Diferentes islas y paraísos ocultos en todos los continentes, todos con diferentes ambientes. Habían pasajes en diferentes ligares: en un pedestal en el patio, en una árbol cerca a la entrada del castillo, en el lago y en diferentes partes de la reserva Crawford. Alpheus, Scorpius y Sandy los acompañaron a las islas (Alpheus no con tanta frecuencia). Sus padres habían decidido comprar casas y mudarse por un tiempo a Inglaterra, en vecindarios _muggles_, sin magos y protegidos por los mismos hechizos de la Isla Crawford, para que no se detectara la magia dentro de las casas. Visitando y explorando las islas vieron diferentes animales y plantas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas. Del mundo mágicos, vieron: unos hongos rojos con espinas, los llamados _Horklumps_; aves que parecían buitres pequeños y desnutridos y de plumaje negros verdoso, los _Augureys_; un extraños animal que parecía un moco gigantes con muchos ojos, el _Bundimun_; una mezcla de mono y anfibio, el _Clabbert_. Todos eran sorprendentes, pero hubo varios que despertaron el interés de Gohan: un buey gigante con piel dorada, el _Re'em_; el _Erumpent_, que parecía un rinoceronte; los _Fenrirs_, lobos gigantes; caballos alados y otros de cuatro patas; leopardos gigantescos, los _Nundus;_ reptiles mágicos; dragones terrestres; dragones vermis; guivernos; ...

Aquellos animales eran fieros y peligrosos, pero frente a Gohan eran mansos, dóciles. Algunos no lo eran al principio, pero el chico se ganaba su confianza en poco tiempo. Estos animales le recordaban el Monte Paoz, lugar mágicos, hábitat de dinosaurios, dragones, guivernos, ..., hogar de _Ícarus_, su amigo dragón. Recordaba cómo había crecido. Su hocico y su cuello se habían alargado, sus ojos se volvieron los propios de un dragón, sus cuernos y alas crecieron. El dragón que había conocido hace años ahora era un majestuosos dragón. Su pecho y panza se volvieron plateados y en su esplada y patas crecieron cuarzo transparente de color violeta, amatistas. Por algo su especie era llamada _Dragón Amatista_, olvidado por los magos, considerado ahora un mito, como otros animales que le interesaron a Gohan.

La lista no terminaba con los reptiles, continuaba con muchos más: extrañas masas de fuegos, dentro de las cuales pudo distinguir, lo que parecía, en cada una de ellas, un caballo blanco; bueyes con cuernos arrugados; y unos seres, no más grandes que la uña del meñique, que Gohan sólo pudo detectar por el ki y que parecían unos duencillos o hadas de cuya piel seca y marrón crecían minúsculas hojas.

Gohan disfrutó de su educación mágica, pero también de la parte de la petición de Eldrick que era mentira. EL mago había aprovechado para incentivar a Gohan a volver a entrenar. Hacía un año que no lo hacía y no era bueno que perdiera su fuerza. Sabía bien que de enterarse Chichi, tendría que gastar una fortuna en vendajes, así que pidió ayuda a Bulma. Ella le envió, en secreto, una cápsula de gravedad que podía generar hasta 500 000 la gravedad de la Tierra y una cápsula de rejuvenecimiento (o de regeneración). El plan era ocultar el lugar de entrenamiento en algún lugar de la parte grande de la isla, así Chichi no se preocuparía, creería que Gohan se encontraría con Eli y los demás explorando la isla, cuando en realidad Eli tenía que cuidar de algunos animales y los demás la ayudaban. Ellos no tenían problemas en no entrenar con Gohan, él era demasiado fuerte para ellos, así que entrenaban en propias cámaras de entrenamiento, cortesía de Bulma. Al principio, Gohan creyó que el plan no funcionaría porque la electricidad no funcionaba en lugares mágicos, hasta que el señor Crawford le hizo entender el verdadero problema: un ambiente cargado de magia no hacía imposible que funcionara la electricidad. Lo que realmente pasaba era que la magia hacía que los aparatos eléctricos requiriesen de más electricidad para funcionar, de 10 a 15 veces más. Lo que realmente se necesitaba era un generado auxiliar especial que hiciese posible "el milagro". Estos generadores también fueron enviado desde Corporación Cápsula.

Gohan estuvo estudiando y entrenando hasta una semana antes que acabara el mes. Eldrick había recomendado ir a Londres para que Gohan conociera mejor la capital, volver a Japón después de terminar con las compras y, una semana antes del 1° de Setiembre, volver a Londres para adaptarse al huso horario. Chichi aceptó la idea. Gohan exploró con Eldrick la capital, aunque también repasó lo aprendido durante el mes. Durante esa semana, Alpheus recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Goha creyó que había recibido la carta en la misma fecha que él. Eldrick le explicó que los hijos de magos recibían la carta durante esa semana; mientras los hijos de _muggles_ la recibían a principios del mes para adaptarse y aprender sobre el mundo mágico. Con respecto a Alpheus, su padre se informó mucho antes de recibir la carta que su hijo había sido aceptado, por lo que celebró antes de tiempo. Gohan y Eli, a pesar de tener parientes mágicos, eran casos especiales pues el Ministerio nunca pudo confirmar si Goku era mago o no y la madre de Eli murió siendo su hijo muy pequeña, por lo que asumieron que la madre nunca le había revelado el secreto al marido.

Terminada la semana, en el 1° de Agosto, fueron de compras las tres familias.

- ¿Están seguros que es por aquí? - preguntó Gohan en voz baja a Scorpius, quien, al igual que su hermana, tenía el pelo de negro y sus ojos verdes como disfraz.

Gohan, junto con su madre y Goten (en un coche de bebé), eran guiados por las tres familias mágicas, mas que nada por la señora Howlett. De los magos, sólo Crawford estaba presente. Adolphus iba a reunirse con ellos después, en cuanto terminara un trabajo en la escuela, pero Livius no podía ni debía ir, para evitar ser reconocido. Habían ya pasado una calle llena de librerías en alas que la familia Son esperaba que hubiese alguna tienda mágica. Chichi había hecho la misma pregunta que su hijo varias veces antes.

- Sí, pero aun falta para llegar.

A los chicos Leblanc y Howlett les parecían graciosas las dudas de Eli, Gohan y Chichi, quien había hecho la misma pregunta que su hizo antes y varias veces. La caminata continuó, hasta que la señora Howlett se detuvo.

- Llegamos. - dijo Arista al detenerse - _El Caldero Chorreante_.

Aquel bar era diminuto y mugriento. De no ser por la señora, ninguno de los "nuevos" lo hubiese notado. De hecho, ellos parecían los únicos que lo podían ver. La demás gente paseaba frente al bar como si no existiera.

- Arista, ¿segura no te has equivocado de camino... o de lugar? - Chichi no podía creer que en aquel lugar pudiesen encontrar los materiales escolares.

- Chichi, los magos tienen que ocultarse. ¡Y qué mejor lugar para ocultarse que a la vista de todos y donde nadie pensaría buscar! - Eldrick tenía razón, pensaron los "nuevos" - Además, la magia del lugar lo oculta. De no ser porque Arista te lo dijo, _jamás_ lo hubieras visto.

Una vez terminada la explicación, todos entraron al Bar y notaron algo extraño. El lugar era oscuro y destartalado, un lugar poco favorable para una fiesta, pero el ambiente parecía de celebración. Había alegría en la atmósfera y nadie pudo explicarlo, hasta que la respuesta habló.

- ¡Eldrick! ¡Elisha!

Un hombre gigante vestido con abrigo y botas y con su rostro oculto por su desaliñado pelo y barba hasta el punto que sólo sus ojos oscuros y su nariz eran visibles.

- Hola, señor Hagrid. -saludó Elisha

- Por favor, quita el señor y sólo dime Hagrid.

- !Hagrid! ¡Qué gusto verlo! - la expresión de Eldrick mostraba alegría, pero su ki decía: _¡Qué inoportuno__!_

- Veo que han venido a hacer la compras. Y, ¿quiénes son sus amigos?

- A todos, le presento a Rubeus Hagrid.

- Llámenme sólo Hagrid.

- Hagrid - Ledrick empezó a presentarlos a cada uno mientras Hagrid seguí con la mirada a donde señalaba Crawford con su mano extendida -, te presento a Arista y Alpheus Howlett; a Roselaine Leblanc, y sus hijos, Scorpius y Cassandra; y a Chichi Son, el pequeño Goten y ...

Los ojos de Hagrid se detuvieron en Gohan.

- ¿Gohan?

El chico no esperaba que aquel hombre supiese su nombre. Jamás lo había visto en la vida.

- Nos conocemos, señor.

- No, pero Dumbledore me ha hablado mucho de ti, tu caso bastante interesante.

Gohan soltó una risa nerviosa. Si Hagrid sabía de su caso, ¿quiénes más lo sabrían? Todos tenían la misma preocupación, sólo que Gohan era el único que no la disimulaba. Gohan se calmó cuando se percató de una presencia extraña junto a Hagrid. Al lado del gigante, estaba un chico pequeño y flaco, de pelo negro y desordenado, ojos verdes y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

- Hagrid, ¿quién es el joven que te acompaña? - preguntó Eldrick. Los demás se mantuvieron al margen al conocer al hombre grande y barbudo.

- Señores, le presento al futuro compañero de sus hijos: Harry Potter.

Por la mirada de Hagrid, la reacción no era la esperada. Simplemente no sabían como reaccionar. Hagrid creía que simplemente no podían dar crédito a sus palabras. Gohan y Chichi habían oído ese nombre, pero no recordaban de donde. El recuerdo les vino a los tres segundos de la pregunta. Cicatriz. Rayo. Harry Potter: el niño famoso por haber derrotado, siendo sólo un bebé a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia (al menos de la que conocía), y por ser el único en haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. En las mentes de todos estaban las mismas ideas: debían reaccionar como lo habían hecho los demás, sintiéndose orgullosos de haber conocido a alguien que había hecho algo tan grandioso (aunque no tanto como lo que los guerreros habían hecho). Sabían lo que debían hacer, pero no podían evitar sentir pena por el muchacho. Huérfano y haberse vuelto famoso antes siquiera de caminar. Gohan vio al señor Crawford yse dio cuenta que en él había un sentimiento extra: culpa, pero el joven no entendía por qué. Los adultos optaron por saludarlo con una sonrisa para ocultar la tristeza, mientras los más jóvenes pudieron saludarlo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Hola Harry, mi nombre es Gohan.

- Soy Elisha, pero todos me llaman Eli.

- Scorpius; mi hermana Cassandra...

- Llámame Sandy.

-... y Alphie.

- Nunca me llames así, Scor. - le dijo irritado a su amigo y añadiendo un tono de malicia al pronunciar el diminutivo de su amigo. Scorpius le frunció el ceño al tiempo que Alpheus se volvía hacia Harry - Soy Alpheus.

Scorpius se serenó para hablar con Harry.

- Así que, ¿es tu primer año?

- Sí, me enteré en la noche. Hagrid me está llevando para hacer las compras.

Alpheus se mostró intrigado. Sabía de la historia de "el niño que vivió", sabía mucho de las familias de la comunidad mágica, sabía de los Potter, pero no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta, o más bien, a Harry.

- ¿Tienes dinero mago?

Su madre, al escucharlo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él no se había fijado en eso, sino en el dolor por los puntapiés que le dieron Eli y Sandy, aprovechando que vestían faldas largas, y que trataba de disimular.

- _Eres un insensible_ - le dijeron las chicas telepáticamente.

La pregunta había incomodado a Harry. Tenía razón: ¿con qué dinero iba a pagar? De seguro, sus tíos no le darían ni un centavo. Cuando creía que no había solución a su problema, Arista se lo dio.

- No te preocupes - Arista le habló en un tono maternal -, todas las familias mágicas tienen una bóveda para siempre en Gringotts, el banco de los magos. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? - invitó a Hagrid y Harry - Vamos a abrir una bóveda para Gohan.

Los dos aceptaron la invitación y todos juntos se dirigieron al patio trasero del bar que era cerrad y sólo tenía un bote de basura e hierbajos. Mientras todos esperaban, Hagrid contaba los ladrillos. Debía estar relacionado con la manera de entrar al callejón. Ya nada le podía sorprender a Gohan después de haber estado en el castillo, al menos eso creía. No le sorprendió como los ladrillo se movían para formar la entrada, pero sí el callejón Diagon y sus tiendas. Las tiendas de escobas de carreras, la peluquería, la heladería, la dulcería, las tiendas de ingredientes de pociones, las librerías. Necesitaba más ojos para poder ver todo, o tal vez multiplicarse pero eso causaría más problemas. La emoción duró poco, excepto para Harry. Los demás, excepto por Hagrid quien parecía apresurado, siguieron pensando en Harry hasta llegar a Gringotts.

El banco era un edificio de mármol, blanco como la nieve y con puertas de bronce. Se alzaba por encima de las tiendas. Hagrid le señaló a Harry un ser más bajo que él por una cabeza con uniforme rojo y dorado, con rostro inteligente y puntiagudo. Gohan supo que era un duende, siendo estas criatura partes de sus lecciones con el señor Crawford. El duende los saludó al entrar y vieron otras puertas, en las que estaba grabado un mensaje:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
__Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
__Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
__Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,  
__Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
__Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
__Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
__De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Los Son se sorprendieron, aunque a Gohan no tanto. Después de todo, había visto cosas peores aunque tomo en serio el mensaje. Pasaron por las puertas y llegaron a un gran vestíbulo de mármol, con centenares de duendes sentado en altos taburetes y detrás de un largo mostrador. Los duendes realizaban diferentes trabajos: pesaban monedas en balanzas de cobre, escribían en grandes libros de cuenta y examinaban piedras preciosas. Veían varias puertas y que algunos duendes guiaban a algunos para entrar y salir.

- Hagrid, ¿Harry tiene llave? - preguntó Roselaine, preocupada por el muchacho.

- Sí, aquí la tengo. - Hagrid dio una palmada a su abrigo, señalando donde tenía la llave.

- Lo mejor será los atiendan a ustedes primero, pareces tener prisa.

- Sí, gracias, es que tengo que atender un asunto urgente del colegio. - le explicó.

Todos siguieron la recomendación de la señora Leblanc y esperaron a que llevasen a Harry a su cámara. Una vez se fue, Alpheus se inclinó hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Creen que recuerde a Lor...? ¡Auch! - Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el golpe de un periódico en su brazo.

- Te prohíbo que le hagas esa pregunta. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconocieron todos al instante.

- ¡Adolphus, llegaste! - exclamó su esposa.

- Y a tiempo. - su mirada pasó de su esposa a su hijo para regañarlo - Ese niño ha sufrido mucho: es huérfano y está viviendo con gente que no lo aprecia. - como director de su escuela, Adolphus obtenía cierta información privilegiada - y aun más, está nervioso, no sabe nada de un mundo del que tenía derecho de conocer. Espero no hayas dicho nada inapropiado.

Alpheus bajó su mirada. Este gesto bastó para responder a la pregunta de su padre.

- Pobrecito, nadie merece eso. - dijo Chichi

- Lo admiran por haber derrotado a un mago oscuro cuando era un bebé, algo que no recuerda. - Gohan sintió de nuevo la culpa en el ki de Eldrick cuando habló.

- No. - habló Gohan con amargura - Lo admiraban porque sus padres murieron y él no.

Gohan acertó. Así debía de ser como Harry lo entendería. Gohan no pudo evitar pensar que en ese aspecto, se parecían.

- Tan pequeño y lo lanzas a las bestias. - dijo Adolphus - Famoso antes de tener memoria.

Aquella era una de las razones por la que ocultaban la verdad al mundo. De saberlo, nunca los dejarían vivir en paz. ¿Qué sería del muchacho ahora que viviría como mago?

- Dejemos esta conversación. - dijo la señora Leblanc - Hay que continuar, debemos sacar el dinero necesario y Gohan necesita abrir una cuenta.

Una vez dicho esto, los Son, acompañados por Adolphus, se acercaron al mostrador. Adolphus decidió ser el primero en hablar, siendo él un mago y el menos intimidado por el duende.

- La señora Son desea abrir una cuenta para su desea abrir una cuenta para su hijo.

El duende dirigió su mirada hacia Chichi.

- Y bien señora Son, ¿cuánto va depositar?

Chichi abrió su bolso y sacó cinco gruesos fajos de billetes.

- Cinco millones de libras. Necesito que lo cambia en dinero de magos.

Todos, incluso su hijo y sin tomar en cuenta a los duendes, quedaron con la boca abierta. Los ojos del duende que la atendía brillaban de avaricia.

- Muy bien. - el duende estaba muy satisfecho - Serían un millón de galeones. - extendió su mano para entregarle un pequeña llave dorada con un número grabado en ella - Aquí está su llave, la bóveda 714.

Una vez entregada la llave, el duende fue a entregarle el dinero a otro y le dio instrucciones. Mientras tanto, Gohan hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían.

- ¿El abuelo te dio tanto dinero?

- La mitad fue un regalo de Bulma. - le respondió su madre - Me lo dio hace un mes, durante la fiesta. Pensaron que este banco no aceptaría zenis.

El duende volvió.

- Muy bien, haré que alguien los acompañe abajo.- decía mientras un tercer duende se acercaba hacia ellos.

- Nosotros iremos a nuestras respectivas cámaras. - les avisó Livius - Nos veremos en la entrada.

Gohan y Chichi, con Goten en sus brazos, siguieron al duende. Atravesaron una de las puertas y se encontraron con un pasillo estrecho de piedra, como de una cueva, e iluminado por antorchas. El camino era hacia abajo y al final habían unos rieles. El duende silbó y rápidamente llegó un caro pequeño por los rieles. Subieron para ponerse en marcha. En el instante que estaban preparados, el carrito salió disparado más rápido que tren bala. A Gohan no le afectaba la velocidad, su madre cerraba los ojos por las ráfagas de aire frío, y el pequeño Goten era quien más disfrutaba del viaje. Gohan, por su entrenamiento, podía ver las cosas como si estuviese en cámara lenta y pudo distinguir a varios dragones en el camino, lo cual prefirió jamás revelar a su madre.

Frente a la bóveda 714, el viaje terminó tan súbitamente como empezó. Salieron del carrito y el duende abrió la bóveda con la llave, la cual Chichi le dio. Al abrirse, la familia admiró su interior: montones de monedas de oro, llamadas _galeones_, y plata, _sickles_, y un pequeño montón de monedas de bronce, _knuts_. Gohan entró junto con su madre y sacaron la cantidad necesaria para comprar los materiales, un poco más para comer en el callejón, otro poco para usarlo dentro de la escuela, por si lo necesitaba, y para varios libros (Chichi quería que Gohan estudiase más y Gohan quería leer). Una vez tomaron el dinero, salieron y se dieron cuenta que otras personas salían de la bóveda de al lado.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hagrid!- exclamó Gohan.

- Gohan, ¿qué hace aquí? - pregunto Harry.

- Esta es mi nueva bóveda, la 714. Creí que ya habrías terminado.

- Harry ya sacó el dinero que necesitaba - respondió Hagrid -, pero yo tenía que hacer unas cosas en la bóveda, asuntos de Hogwarts, muy secreto.

Los dos grupos iban a abordar su respectivo carro, pero antes Chichi quería hacer una pregunta al duende.

- Disculpe, ¿podemos ir más...?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, Hagrid le respondió molesto y con un rostro verde, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

- Una sola velocidad.

* * *

Harry y Hagrid se fueron a hacer las compras mientras los Son esperaron a su grupo en la entrada del banco. Una vez se reunieron todos, decidieron leer la hoja de la lista:

...

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _

_UNIFORME _  
_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). _  
_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. _  
_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). _  
_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). _

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) _

_LIBROS _  
_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _  
_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. _  
_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _  
_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. _  
_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
__— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
__— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
__— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
__— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin __Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
__1 varita.  
__1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
__1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
__1 telescopio.  
__1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE __LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

...

- Lo mejor será que primero vayamos por los uniformes, a la tienda de Madame Malkin. - sugirió Roselaine.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, jóvenes magos se percataron del extraño comportamiento del señor Crawford. Parecía que estaba alarmado y trataba de disimularlo. Ya que lo pensaban, antes de salir de Gringotts, sintieron una energía maligna. Era débil, pero la pudieron sentir por unos instantes. Recordaron algunas de las personas cercanas en ese momentos: una anciana, un hombre con una gran bigote y un hombre pálido y asustado, con un tic en el ojo y llevaba un turbante. Lo sucedido fue extraño, pero prefirieron no darle importancia, por la debilidad de quien emitía la energía.

A pocos metros de la tienda, Sandy se adelantó para ver por la ventana a los niños con sus uniformes nuevos. Quería imaginarse a ella en el lugar de ellos. Aquella imagen le hacía feliz. Al llegar, su felicidad se desvaneció y su expresión alegre fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa, una sorpresa inesperada y no deseada.

- Están atendiendo a varios chicos, tal vez se demoren un poco. - dijo apresurada, acercándose al grupo. Parecía que nadie avanzara un paso más.

Gohan sabía que ella mentía, no por su forma de actuar (era tan malo averiguando quien mentía como mintiendo), sino por la cantidad de kis que sentía.

- Estás seguro, porque siento pocos.

Alpheus, su madre y su padre pudieron asomarse un poco y al ver lo que sea que hubiesen visto su expresión se volvió la misma que Sandy.

- Alpheus, lo mejor será que aproveches para que te hagan las túnicas. - el señor Howlett le ordenó a su hijo y luego se dirigió hacia los demás - ¿Por qué no van a ver las demás tiendas?

El señor Crawford y la señora Leblanc y su hijo se asomaron, se sorprendieron de la misma manera y asintieron a la propuesta de Adolphus. Los adultos hicieron lo posible para que nadie viese lo que había en la tienda. Chichi era única que no participaba. Los Howlett se quedaron en la tienda de túnicas mientras los demás compraban los demás materiales. Las madres se adelantaron. Parecía que la señora Le blanc le estaba diciendo algo a Chichi. Ahora que Gohan lo notaba, los Howlett se sorprendieron mientras los Leblanc se asustaron.

- Me parece o tu mamá esta muy nerviosa. - le dijo Gohan a Sandy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - ella estaba tan nerviosa como su madre y su tono no era muy convincente - ¡No, qué va!

- No es nada, Gohan. - dijo el hermano, tan convincente como la hermana - Hagamos como nos dijeron y veamos otras tiendas.

* * *

Conseguir el caldero, las redomas, el telescopio y la balanza fueron fáciles. Durante ese tiempo los adultos parecían aprovechar para reunirse lejos de los oídos de sus hijos. Faltaban las varitas, los libros y los ingredientes para pociones que tal vez necesitarían.

- Según Livius, la librería _Obscurus_ vende "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" y los demás los podemos encontrar en _Flourish and Blotts_. - informó Eldrick a los jóvenes - Ustedes adelántense - les sugirió a Gohan y a Eli -, tal vez encuentren algún otro libro que les interese, _Flourish and Blotts_ tiene más libros.

Los padres vieron a sus hijos alejarse. Al fin podían hablar sin preocuparse por se escuchados.

- Así que ese es el secreto de tu esposo. - dijo Chichi a Roselaine.

-Así es amiga. No esperábamos que mi cuñado viniese el mismo día que nosotros, - se lamentó - pero tampoco podemos irnos sin que Gohan y Eli sospechen.

- Lo mejor es que les expliquemos cuando volvamos a Japón. - agregó Eldrick.

* * *

Gohan tenía casi todos los libros. Había revisado todos los pasillos y sólo le faltaba uno. Había aprovechado para escoger otros libros para comprar, por lo que tenía cargando una pila de libros que apenas le permitían ver de frente. El peso de los libros no era un problema, pero sí que le bloquearan su vista. Viendo a los lados, pudo encontrar libro que buscaba. Un chico que sólo estaba buscando los libros escolares quiso agarrar este libro al mismo tiempo que Gohan. Al no haber visto al semisaiyajin, ambos chocaron. Por obvias razones, Goohan permaneció de pie, mientras el chico cayó como si se hubiese estrellado contra una pared, dejando caer sus libros.

- ¡Auch! ¡Mira por dónde caminas!- se quejó.

Gohan no podía ver la cara del muchacho, pero si algunos de los libros que cayeron. Gohan dejó su pila de libros en el suelo para ayudar al muchacho. Recogió varios libros para devolvérselos.

- Lo siento, no pude verte. - se disculpó Gohan - Ten tu ...

Gohan no pudo completar su frase por su estupefacción. Hasta ese momento no había visto el rostro del chico. De no saber que él no era, Gohan hubiera jurado que el muchacho frente a él era el mismo Scorpius Leblanc, sin el disfraz que llevaba en ese momento. Se quedó varios segundos viendo ese rostro, demasiados para el gusto del chico frente a él, quien frunció el ceño.

- ¿Me vas a dar el libro?

- Sí, lo siento. - volvió a disculparse Gohan, quien volvió a ver el rostro por otros varios segundos más. Esto uncomodó aun más al rubio.

- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó irritado el rubio, elevando el tono de su voz -, ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Gohan se dio cuenta que estaba molestando, así que dejó de observarlo detenidamente. Soltó un risa nerviosa que posiblemente "el otro Scorpius" interpretó como señal de disculpa y prefirió no darle importancia a lo ocurrido. "El otro Scorpius" pasó su mirada de Gohan a los libros del chico.

- ¿También Hogwarts? - preguntó el rubio.

- Sí. - Gohan, después de responder, agarró otro ejemplar del libro último libro que tomó si se lo dio al "otro Scorpius" - Ten.

- ¿Para qué?

- Buscabas este libro.

"El otro Scorpius" miró a Gohan, intrigado.

- ¿Cómo lo... ?

- Es el único libro de la lista que está en este pasillo. - le respondió Gohan, quien había deducido la pregunta.

El rubio se quedó un tiempo mirándolo y esbozó una sonrisa soberbia. El rubio se dio cuenta que se había topado con alguien con quien podría amistarse y sacar provecho de ello.

- Gracias. - le agradeció a Gohan sonriendo - ¿Cómo te lla...?

La conversación fue interrumpida Eli quien bastantes libros, aunque no tantos como Gohan.

- ¡Gohan! ¿Ya encontraste todos los libro?

- Sí, acabo de coger el último que me faltaba.

- Entonces aquí debe estar el libr...

La chica quedó tan atónica como Gohan al ver el chico rubio.

- En serio, ¿tengo algo en la cara? - le estaba irritando aquella reacción y no saber la causa.

- No - le respondió Eli, con su expresión atónita y una voz que la hacía parecer a un autómata -, no es nada. - pasó su mirada a Gohan, sin recuperarse de la sorpresa - Mejor nos vamos. Nuestros padres ya llegaron.

- Está bien. Nos vemos en Hogwarts. - se despidió Gohan de "el otro Scorpius".

- Nos vemos allí. - se despidió el rubio, sin encontrar respuestas a su interrogante.

Camino al mostrador, ninguno de los dos habló y al llegar, se encontraron con sus padres y los Leblanc.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Chichi -, parece que hubieran visto un fantasma. - al no recibir respuesta decidió olvidar el tema - Vamos, hay que pagar por los libros.

Los chicos prefirieron Pagaron por los libros y salieron de la tienda. Gohan y Eli se alejaron del grupo. No querían que Scor o Sandy se enterasen por ahora.

- Era idéntico a él, a Scor. - exclamó Eli.

- Lo sé. - le reafirmó Gohan.

- ¿Sabes quién era?

- Ni idea. No llegó a decirme su nombre.

Dejaron de hablar al darse cuenta que Chichi se había alejado del grupo para hablarle a su hijo. Eli se adelantó. Temía que Chichi le hiciera alguna pregunta sobre lo sucedido en la tienda de libros.

- Gohan, sólo faltan los ingredientes de pociones, la varita y una mascota, si quieres. Ve a ver la tienda de varitas, me dijeron que estaba al terminar el callejón. - le señaló la dirección - Yo iré a preguntarle a Eldrick y Adolphus cuales ingredientes podrías comprar.

- De acuerdo, mamá. Nos vemos.

Gohan caminó hacia la tienda y al llegar Harry Potter estaba saliendo de la tienda acompañado de un un anciano cuyos ojos eran grandes, pálidos y brillantes como lunas.

- Harry, hola. -saludó Gohan.

- Hola, Gohan. Acabo de comprar mi varita. - Harry no parecía muy animado sino incómodo con su nueva varita.

- Otro cliente. - habló el anciano - ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

- Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Gohan Son. - saludó de manera educada.

- Buenas tardes, soy Garrick Ollivander - devolvió el saludo con la misma educación -, el dueño de la tienda. Pase, por favor.

Gohan entró, acompañado de Harry, y al cerrar la puerta resonó la campanilla Aquella tienda pequeña, oscura silenciosa y polvorienta. En sus estantes estaban amontonados estuches lasrgos y delgados, posiblemente de las varitas. Gohan se quedó en el centro del tienda admirando la cantidad de varitas que debían haber.

- No me parece usted conocido. - le habló el señor Ollivander - Dígame, ¿es hijo de _muggles_?

Gohan se sentía incómodo con la pregunta por dos razones: la primera, tenía que mentir; y la segunda,...

- Mi madre lo es, señor. - lo que iba a decir a continuación Gohan sabía que era una mentira, pero lo que le dificultaba hablar eran dos palabras que lo atormentaban - Mi padre fue un mago. - la culpa por la muerte de su padre, involuntariamente, le ayudó a mentir.

- Lo lamento. - le dio el pésame Ollivander, arrepintiéndose por haber hecho la primera pregunta - ¿Y estudió en Hogwarts?

- Era japonés.

- Entiendo. - Ollivander tuvo la misma reacción que con la primera respuesta - ¿Con qué mano coge la varita? - le preguntó a fin de cambiar el tema: ya no quería tocar más el tema conociendo como era la comunidad mágica japonesa.

- Soy ambidiestro - Ollivander se sorprendió por la respuesta -, aunque uso más el derecho. - agregó Gohan al saber que su respuesta fue poco usual.

- Extienda su brazo.

Gohan obedeció la orden y vio las diferentes mediciones que hacía el fabricante de varitas. Las primeras mediciones eran normales, pero las siguientes le parecieron raras, como la distancia de la nariz a los pies y de la oreja el hombro. Mientras Ollivander realizaba su labor, le empezó a explicar a Gohan sobre las varitas.

- Como le dije a Harry: cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón son los que más utilizamos. No hay dos varitas iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Por ello, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Al principio, las medidas obtenidas le parecieron poco comunes al vendedor, pero la expresión de ligera extrañeza pasó a una de incredulidad, y aun más cuando tocaba los brazos de Gohan, que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaban hechos de acero. Terminado su trabajo, Ollivander empezó a sacar algunas de las varitas de manera apresurada, como si jamás hubiera esperado vender aquellas varitas tan pronto.

- Bien, empecemos con esta. - le acercó una de sus varitas. Gohan la cogió y a Harry le pareció extraño que el señor Ollivander no dijera nada respecto a la fabricación de la varita - Agítela.

Gohan obedeció, pero no sucedió nada. Apenas la agitó, Ollivander se la quitó.

- Probemos con esta otra.

Le dio otra varita, con la que se obtuvo el mismo resultado; le dio otra, nada pasó; y así continuó durante casi diez minutos

- Usted ha resultado ser un cliente tan difícil como le señor Potter. Tal vez más. - murmuró Ollivander, quie fue escuchado solo por Gohan.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de varitas encima del mostrador, algunas incluso habían caído al suelo. La sorpresa de Harry no se comparaba con la de Ollivander, quien ansioso sacó una caja debajo de su escritorio. Abrió la caja y en ella había una varita. Parecía que la había guardado como un tesoro o como una varita que él esperó jamás vender.

- Esta es mi mejor varita. La probaremos.

La probaron y para la decepción y sorpresa del señor, no funcionó. De repente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

- De acuerdo, entonces...

- ¡Gohan! - Eldrick irrumpió en la tienda, como si no quisiera que el chico estuviese ahí.

- Señor Crawford - ñe contestó Gohan -, pero qué...

Gohan no pudo completar su pregunta, Eldrick lo agarró del brazó y lo llevó a la puerta de la tienda. Antes de salir, el señor Crawford se dirigió a los demás presentes

- Harry, señor Ollivander, saludo y me despido, y disculpenmé por la intromisión. - dijo todo de manera apresurada para después mirar a Gohan - Gohan tenemos que irnos, es urgente. - volvió a mover su cabeza para dirigirse al vendedor - Señor Ollivander, muchas gracias por todo, pero tenemos que irnos pronto. - por segunda vez se dirigió a Gohan - Vamos, todos nos están esperando. - volvió a mirar a los demás - Muchas gracias y me despido. - dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando preocupados a los que quedaban en la tienda. Gohan decidió no preguntar nada hasta que estar lo suficientemente lejos. Parecía que Crawford había pensado lo mismo pues a una distancia prudente, le soltó el brazo y empezaron a caminar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar en voz baja, sin ser escuchados

- Señor Crawford, ¿qué... ?

- Un error mío - respondió apresuradamente, sabiendo cuál sería la pregunta, y en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara -: debí haberte dicho que no íbamos a comprar las varitas, las vamos a hacer.

- ¿Por qué? - Gohan no entendía el comportamiento del ancestral mago.

- Porque esas varitas son para magos "ordinarios" - Gohan se dio que, posiblemente por su entrenamiento, podría ser más poderoso que otros magos - y nosotros estamos fuera de esa categoría.

Dejaron de hablar y Gohan siguió al "mago" hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde todos los esperaban en una mesa. Su madre lo abrazó, preocupada; todos lo estaban. El dueño del bar creía que se trataba de algún hijo de _muggle_ que se había perdido en el callejón Knockturn, lo cual no era raro. El bar estaba casi vacío. Gohan aprovechó para contarles lo sucedido. Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y con las pupilas dilatadas.

- Al menos no habrá pensado algo extraño sobre Gohan. - dijo Chichi, esperando que sus secretos jamás fuesen descubiertos.

- Esperemos que no. - Eldrick sabía que sus palabras eran mentiras y que lo único que pudo encubrir fue su "escape" - Bueno, le dije al señor Ollivander y a Harry que teníamos que irnos y lo mejor será que me sigan la corriente.

- No exageres Eldrick. - le dijo Rosalaine - Ya es hora de comer y lo mejor es aprovechar para sentarnos dentro del _Caldero Chorreante_ y disfrutar de la comida que preparamos.

- ¿Prepararon? - Adolphus se sorpendió.

- ¡Así es! - respondió la esposa del mago, pues ella, junto con Chichi habían acordado para preparar algo de comer pues creíaa que se demorarían más en las compras y no confiaban mucho del local - Es hora de comer y no es recomendable que los niños no coman fuera de tiempo.

Había que admitir que las tres mujeres vivían preocupadas por la salud de sus hijos. Los demás se sentían avergonzados mientras los pocos que estaban en el Caldero observaban a las mujeres desempacar la comida para todos de sus pequeños bolsos, que debía tener un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Cuando la primera fase de la vergüenza había acabado, dos personas, un gigante y la otra pequeña, llegaron al lugar por la puerta trasera.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hagrid! - los llamó Chichi.

- Hola, señora Son. - Hagrid y Harry saludaron.

- ¿Ya se van? - preguntó Sandy

- Sí - contestó Hagrid -, hemos terminado las compras y tenemos que irnos.

- Pensé ya se habían ido - agregó Harry -, el señor Crawford me dijo que tenían que irse pronto.

- No le hagas caso. - dijo Arista despreocupada - Exageró las cosas. ¿Por qué no te sientas y disfrutas de la comida?

- Yo no podría...

- Vamos. - Roselaine interrumpió a Harry - Estás muy delgado, y un chico como tú necesita comer. Tenemos más que suficiente para todos.

Harry le invadía una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a comer. Todos los miraron, esperando que aceptaran la invitación, lo cual hicieron.

* * *

Hacia pocos segundos que Hagrid y Harry se retiraron, agradeciendo la comida y la compañía. Los chicos hablaron con Harry sobre el mundo mágico, se contaron sobre sus vidas (sin decir más de la cuenta), se hicieron amigos. Iban a volver a Japón cuando Gohan recordó algo.

- Mamá, se nos olvidó ver las lechuzas.

- Gohan, estas seguro que no quieres comprar otro animal. Podría ensuciar la casa, dejar sus desperdicios, hacer un...

- Tranquila, Chichi. - acontinuación, Roselaine empezó a explicarle - La lechuzas están entrenadas, y son muy útiles, son las aves mensajeras del mundo mágico, te ayudaría a mantenerte en contacto con Gohan.

Chichi dudo por unos segundos hasta que al fin habló.

- En ese caso, creo que está bien.

Chichi y gohan, solos, fueron al "Emporio de la lechuzas". Allí, vieron gran variedad de lechuzas, pero sólo una captó la atención de Gohan, una lechuza de plumaje rojizo, como el cabello del androide que se sacrificó para salvar a la Tierra.

- Roku-Gō (16). - murmuró Gohan mientras lo observaba como si hubiese vuelto a ver a un amigo - Me llevo este.

Chichi vio la lechuza, cuyo color le parecía familiar, no sabía por qué.

- Curiosa ave, ¿cómo la vas a llamar?

- Roku. - contestó Gohan sin dudar.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Gohan Son había sido su último cliente y Garrick Ollivander no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Miraba una varitas, las mejores y más poderosas que había hecho.

- Eran mis mejores. - él lo sabía, si esas varitas no eran las adecuadas es que Gohan era alguien más poderoso de lo que creía - Un cliente poco usual. ¿Quién es usted, Gohan Son?

Recordó que poco después de irse Harry Potter, él envió a Dumbledore una lechuza con un mensaje sobre la venta de la segunda varita. Desde ese momento se estuvo preguntando si debía avisarle a Dumbledore sobre Gohan.

- Creo... que algunas cosas.. será mejor... guardármelas.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Sobre varitas y La Esencia de la Magia._


End file.
